


Momentos KakaGai / GaiKaka

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Drabbles, ideas y pequeñas historias de esta pareja.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	1. Jounin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.   
> Sin orden cronológico, sin conexión una con otra (a menos que se indique), auto conclusivas.

_La Tercera Guerra Ninja. Este interminable conflicto llegó a su fin después de cobrar las vidas de muchos ninjas anónimos. Y, al mismo tiempo, grabó los nombres de varios héroes en la historia de los ninjas._

_La batalla del puente Kannabi, ese día, en la Aldea de la hoja, nacieron dos héroes, cada uno con su Sharingan._

_El nombre de uno está grabado en una lápida._

_Y el otro es conocido en todo el mundo como Kakashi del Sharingan._

Gai suspira. El funeral ha terminado y la gente comienza a regarse como perezosas hormigas a través de las tumbas que se enfilan una a una como una desagradable y fría alineación. 

Luego, el silencio. Las flores comenzando a secarse se remueven contra el viento y derraman sus pétalos contra las lápidas. A Gai le parece que son como lágrimas. Quiere que sean lágrimas. Quiere que se llore lo que se tenga que llorar por esos héroes y que de alguna manera esas lágrimas sirvan para calmar, para perdonar.

No lo son, por supuesto. Sus deseos se hacen arena entre sus dedos y palidecen bajo la luz del atardecer que le resulta demasiado melancólica y grotesca, vacía y grisácea con sus gigantescas sombras alargadas que se proyectan contra la piedra y resaltan el tono naranja de aquellas gafas.

Detrás de Gai, Minato resopla y frunce en congoja. Kushina llora, Rin gimotea apenas, sus ojos ahora demasiado vacíos como para decir cualquier cosa.

Entonces, todos lo saben. La idea resulta clara y parece que no hace falta decirla en voz alta para que lo puedan comprender.

Se acabó. Era la hora de regresa a casa.

Sin embargo, nada cambia. La escena sigue congelada en el mismo lugar por largos momentos que se extienden en una tristeza que a Gai lo perturba, que le hace pensar que no deberían estar sucediendo así las cosas, que debería haber _más_.

Kakashi, delante de todos, sigue imperturbable ante la piedra conmemorativa. Su rostro es un gesto que no dice nada, su boca apretada casi parece rechinar lo suficientemente alto detrás de su máscara.

No hay lágrimas.

No ha habido lágrimas.

El funeral se escurrió entre menciones de nombres y números que no significaban nada, que fue más un pase de lista extraño, que fue una intuición en muchos casos porque no hubo demasiados cuerpos que recuperar.

Obito tampoco había tenido un cuerpo al cual llorar.

No habían recuperado su cadáver. Lo habían abandonado en algún lugar.

Aun así, Gai cree que debería haber más, que Kakashi debería haber dicho algo, que debió haber llorado para desahogarse, que debió haber pedido una ceremonia especial.

_Tristeza._

Eso es lo que Gai percibe de Kakashi a primera instancia, lo que lee de su rostro apartado y de su mano temblorosa que va una y otra vez a su cara para tocar su párpado herido que ahora recubre su Sharingan.

A Gai la idea le disgusta más de lo que podría pensar.

Obito había sido un héroe, había hecho un acto terriblemente honorable y respetable, su regalo para con Kakashi era una de las coas más valerosas que hubiera escuchando jamás.

Aun así, cuando Gai mira a Kakashi, lo único que puede ver es un pedazo colgando en su cara de un cadáver.

¿Cómo iba a enfrentar su muerte si lo tendría que mirar todos los días al espejo? ¿Cómo iba a dejar de doler? ¿Cómo iba a perdonarse?

Gai sabe bien que Kakashi no lo hace.

— Es hora de irnos — anuncia Minato tras unos minutos más. A esas alturas Kushina ha parado de llorar.

Rin asiente lentamente, sus ojos diluidos muestran una herida en su corazón que no podrá borrarse nunca. La sombra insustituible de la ausencia de su compañero la atormenta.

Gai no voltea a ellos, ni siquiera cuando Rin le toca el hombre, ni siquiera cuando Kushina le dice que lo deje solo.

_No lo voy a abandonar._ Se dice Gai. Su ceño se aprieta y cierra los puños con determinación. No lo iba a dejar solo con esa tumba, con esa culpa, con ese ojo mirando cosas que nadie salvo él mismo comprendía.

Pierde la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo ahí, solo observando los nombres y la espalda de Kakashi mientras este se quedaba como una sombra extraña y desencajada entre los colores pardos del cenotafio y las flores que suavemente se cerraban.

Luego, nada.

Kakashi se da la vuelta y camina a prisa por el pasto, sus ojos no reparan en Gai, su rostro no se dirige a él un solo instante y su mirada atraviesa su sombra cuando este comienza a perseguirlo por la acera.

— Kakashi, ¿vas a estar bien? — pregunta, porque tiene que preguntar algo, pero sus palabras se barren y se desvanecen casi tan pronto como abandonan sus labios.

Por supuesto, Gai no se rinde, nunca se rinde, y cuando Kakashi comienza a avanzar más rápido por las calles Gai lo sigue como una imagen doble adherida a su espalda.

— Kakashi, si necesitas…

— No — Kakashi gruñe por sobre su hombro, sus ojos apretados lo miran un momento y Gai se contrae en horror y miedo cuando se enfrenta a su ojo rojo.

_Todavía es visible,_ piensa, todavía se puede mirar a Obito ahí, con su gentileza, con su dolor, con esa gracia y espontaneidad tan particular, con ese gesto tranquilizador y temeroso, aniñado, demasiado suave en contra del rostro furioso y petrificado de Kakashi.

— No voy a dejarte solo — Gai insiste cuando Kakashi sube por las escaleras de los departamentos a los que se ha mudado.

Sus pies demasiado rápidos intentan dejar atrás a Gai, pero Gai ha estado entrenando.

— Kakashi, escucha, tú…

— ¡Basta! — truena con enfado, sus ojos dos hileras cargadas de un odio que reverbera de su corazón. El ojo oscuro lo amenaza, el rojo es un espejismo de su ceño fruncido, porque lo mira de una forma entrañable que Gai no podrá olvidar jamás.

Pero de nuevo, no hay lágrimas.

— Kakashi, está bien sentir dolor, está bien llorar — Kakashi gruñe, parece más frustrado consigo mismo que otra cosa pero intenta absurdamente esconderlo bajo una máscara de furia.

— No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, déjame solo — sus palabras tiemblan, sus puños ahora formados parecen dispuestos a atacar a Gai.

— No voy a dejarte así — Gai teme, pero teme más a ese gesto hundido en una miseria que no tiene igual.

— ¿Por qué no solo te largas, maldita escoria? — las palabras lo hieren, pero las rechaza, el dolor hacía que las personas actuaran de formas extrañas.

— Es lo que los amigos hacen, Kakashi — suelta con convicción, con demasiado entusiasmo y con tanta franqueza que parece descolocar a Kakashi un momento antes de que su ojo oscuro vuelva a mirarlo con aversión.

— No te pedí tu jodida amistad — silba, su voz ahora más apretada de lo que parece soportar — A _nadie_ se la pedí.

— Aun así, la tienes — dice Gai. 

— ¡Pues retírala!

— No puedo hacer algo como eso — responde desesperado, sus manos ahora tensas a su lado por la impaciencia —. Déjame ayudarte… necesitas dejar que te ayude.

— ¡Solo quiero que me dejen solo! — Kakashi se contrae — ¿Por qué demonios no puedes meterte eso a la cabeza? — Gruñe — No merezco nada de eso, no merezco la amistad, ni la compasión, tuya o de cualquier persona, ¡solo déjame en paz!

Gai lo mira con dolor, e incluso ahí, con esa sombra destruida debajo de sus párpados, con la luz apagada y mortecina que lo envuelve, Gai puede encontrar a Kakashi, puede mirar su dolor y su debilidad, su duelo, su terror.

— No puedes hacerte esto, Kakashi — Gai toma aire para darse fuerzas — No tienes que lidiar con esto tú solo. Nada de esto fue tu culpa. Si tan solo dejas que…

— ¡No quiero tus jodidos discursos! ¡Solo vete a la mierda! — su pecho parece vibrar — ¡No pude protegerlo! ¡No puedo proteger a nadie! ¡No merezco a nadie! ¡Solo mantente fuera de mi vida!

Entonces, finalmente hay lágrimas. La herida de su corazón abriéndose delante de él, sangrando, desahogándose, lamentándose como tenía que ser, como se suponía que tenía que ser.

Gai sabe que hay un tiempo para pensar, y hay un tiempo para actuar. Un hombre como él casi nunca tiene tiempo para pensar, porque sabe que la vida se conforma de _actos_ , que es lo único que la mayoría de gente reconoce al final.

Gai se mueve y lo abraza. Le cuesta casi toda la vida mantener sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo antes de que Kakashi deje de luchar y se rinda.

Cuando su frente se recarga en su hombro Gai puede sentir sus lágrimas mojando su ropa y tocando con suavidad su piel.

Lo aprieta contra su pecho, sus dedos rozándolo contra su espalda lo acarician en un gesto consolador, en un agarre que pretende sostener su alma, que pretende comprender su dolor y transmitirle su fuerza de alguna manera.

Entre sus brazos, Kakashi se deshace. No debe recibir abrazos muy a menudo, reflexiona Gai cuando se desmorona contra su pecho y se aferra a su ropa con desespero. La escena lo entristece, lo hace sentirse igualmente desvalido. Algo tan simple como eso, tan simple como una palabra, como un _por favor_ o un _gracias_.

El aliento del llanto de Kakashi se intensifica contra su cuerpo, su llanto ahora un berrido que obviamente había estado conteniendo. Gai odia la idea de esconderse, odia la idea de negarse, de ocultar sus sentimientos, después de todo, seguían siendo parte de él, seguían siendo parte de seguir viviendo.

Entonces, cuando sus manos tocan el cabello de Kakashi, este parece despertar de su trance y se aparta. Sus manos crean distancia en un movimiento y lo empuja lejos con brusquedad.

— ¡Vete! — Kakashi escapa entonces, su cuerpo apenas una línea delante de su cara antes de que se escabulla por la puerta de su departamento y desaparezca.

Gai no lo puede seguir, su nariz roza la puerta apenas y sus manos contra le perilla intentan abrirse paso. Pero Kakashi ha cerrado con llave y se ha marchado.

Aun así, no se aparta. Sabe que no le cuesta nada doblar la madera de una patada, pero esa no es la manera. Ninguna de esas formas debe de ser de esa manera.

— ¡No me voy a ir! — grita hacia adentro, puede escuchar su propia voz entre el pasillo antes de que se desvanezca.

Obviamente, no hay respuesta.

Gai suspira contra la superficie y se gira para sentarse enfrente de la puerta.

A su lado, una bolsa de basura lo acompaña y a través del plástico transparente Gai puede ver lo que hay adentro, el forro verde moteado que había estado entre sus manos parece saludarlo desde el otro lado.

Ahí, intacto, estaba el regalo que Gai le había dado por volverse Jounin. Ni siquiera lo había abierto. Ni el de él, ni el de nadie. La bolsa llena de todos los obsequios, el botiquín de Rin junto a todo lo demás.

Es imposible no sentirse herido y rechazado, aun así, hay _más_. Siempre hay más.

El único regalo con el que Kakashi se había quedado era con el ojo de Obito. Era lo único que había aceptado, era el único que le había importado.

Gai se abraza a sí mismo, la noche comienza a enfriarse y las estrellas llenan ahora el insondable firmamento delante de él.

_No es justo._ Quiere decirle a Obito. Odia su regalo porque le ha atado una responsabilidad y una culpa eterna a Kakashi. _No es justo para él._

Gai encoge sus piernas contra su pecho, mira con tristeza su regalo en la bolsa de basura antes de volverse a la puerta una vez más.

— ¡Sigo aquí! — grita.

Esa iba a ser una noche fría.


	2. Ceder

No es el miedo lo que lleva a Kakashi a pensar en eso. Hay un poco de melancolía entre sus pensamientos en realidad, quizá incluso un poco de incomprensión.

_¿Cómo pasó?_

La falta de respuestas es lo que lo hace quedarse pensando en esa idea.

El conocimiento de que Gai está delante de él y lo mira lo perturba y lo hace dudar. Luego, el eco constante de los recuerdos golpeándose uno a uno hasta que se vuelven irreales, difusos, tiene la certeza de que si parpadea lo suficientemente rápido se desvanecerán.

La forma en la que Gai lo mira le dice algo. Es una clave. A Kakashi no le sorprende entenderlo pero quiere pensar que aún hay más secretos. Es necio. No los hay, solo se está haciendo viejo.

Kakashi aparta la mirada a un lado. Gai también la aparta, pero en su gesto hay una risa que a Kakashi le disgusta un poco. La forma de la curvatura de su boca le anuncia a Kakashi que de alguna manera se está burlando de él.

Él deja ir esa idea e intenta una vez más concentrarse. Las manos le sudan y el disgusto sube y baja en una burbuja extraña que se queda atorada sobre su lengua junto a las palabras.

La certeza de los hechos se vuelve densa. La escena parece coagularse lo suficiente para que Kakashi sea capaz de tomarla con la punta de los dedos y examinarla.

Todavía puede sentir la risa suave de Gai cuando Kakashi se vuelve una vez más. Tiene un extraño sentimiento, como si quisiera escapar de ahí, como si quisiera marcharse y no mirar atrás. El hilo suspendido se tensa en su dedo. Es lo contrario al hilo rojo del destino, quiere creer.

Pero no se va. No quiere generar de forma involuntaria una reacción ruidosa de Gai y se queda de pie en su sitio. Sus piernas ahora lo suficientemente frágiles parecen a punto de tirarlo y sabe perfectamente que Gai delante de él puede notarlo.

Kakashi ha sabido eso siempre. Lo ha notado con la misma intensidad cada día que se queda ahí delante de ese hombre y por alguna razón tiene la certeza de que es capaz de leer su pensamiento. En el fondo, infantilmente, Kakashi está seguro de que así es. Teme muchas veces a que lo vea. Tiene miedo de tenerlo cerca.

Pero entonces está el hecho inevitable de que no importa a donde corra Gai estará ahí delante de alguna manera. Por años había intentado sacudírselo, había atravesado un metafórico mar para alejarlo.

Sorprendentemente, Gai llegaba navegando, mareado, asustado y confundido. El vómito regado sobre el piso antes de elevar su mano y alcanzarlo.

Gai no conocía el descanso.

La solución había sido casi obvia. Era más fácil ceder que lidiar con él.

De este modo Kakashi asentía y se tiraba al vacío. Encogiéndose de hombros se dejaba arrastrar por Gai alrededor de la aldea siguiendo cada una de sus innecesarias aventuras.

Es capaz de sentirse ahora como en cualquier otra de esas situaciones. Su vida común y tranquila siendo interrumpida por su voz y de pronto el ajetreo de su propio cuerpo entre las calles, entre carreras que no recuerda en qué momento comenzó a tomarse lo suficientemente en serio.

El calor de sus mejillas contra el sol vuelven a atormentarlo. Las nubes de tierra a sus espaldas, sus manos sangradas, la sonrisa de Gai haciendo eco en su espalda mientras lo acusa de hacer trampa.

En un momento, Kakashi ya no podía simplemente rodar los ojos frente a él y decirle que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al intentar superarlo.

De alguna u otra forma, Gai siempre lograba vencerlo. Kakashi sabía que Gai se obsesionaba con las cosas y era capaz de intentarlo e intentarlo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente capaz de suspirar y ganar.

_De forma limpia cada vez._ Se dice, cree que sus empates han servido, pero ahora mismo ve esa sonrisa presuntuosa y orgullosa, entonces solo puede rodar los ojos y entender que es así porque se trata precisamente de Gai.

En todo ese tiempo, Kakashi podría haber hecho algo al respecto. No lo ha hecho. Gai era como la goma de mascar y entre más trataba de alejarlo más se le pegaba a los dedos.

Quizá el camino fácil había parecido ese, simplemente hacer lo que Gai quisiera solo para ganar un momento de tranquilidad, para variar.

Aun así, no puede recordar ahora una sola competencia que no haya disfrutado. Kakashi ya ni siquiera puede contarlos, parece una progresión larga e interminable, un recuerdo tras otro empalmado, el sudor, las risas, la emoción.

Eso no significaba que no seguiría siendo quién era. Se aseguraba de rodar los ojos y bufar, su rostro una mueca disgustada antes de decidir bajar las manos a la tierra y comenzar a caminar de manos al lado de Gai. Las risas detrás de ellos haciéndose más y más delgadas.

_Las cosas que hago por él._ Solía pensar Kakashi cada vez. _¡Los sacrificios que hago por él!_ Negando y de brazos cruzados sonaba harto y fastidiado antes de reírse de aquella forma secreta en la que el mundo no se daba cuenta.

_Ceder_.

Ahora mismo Kakashi se pregunta si eso es parte de su plan, del camino fácil, de las cosas que hace porque cree que es mucho mejor que intentar lidiar y pelear con Gai.

La gente debajo de la tarima lo mira expectante. Kakashi podía escuchar los susurros colectivos de la multitud y sus rostros que saltaban del miedo a la diversión.

Pero no importó nada de eso. Ni los jadeos sorprendidos, ni la tensión, ni el regaño silencioso de más de uno.

Cuando Kakashi vuelve la vista al frente encuentra la risa activa y tranquila de Gai bajo la luz del día. _Valió la pena por ver ese rostro inquieto._ Piensa, y ríe, porque se siente animado de alguna manera.

El hombre a su derecha carraspea y le lanza una mala mirada. Kakashi sabe que ha perdido demasiado tiempo y es consciente de su audiencia mortífera y boquiabierta que lo mira ansiosa de su respuesta.

Kakashi sonríe aún más, la nostalgia apoderándose de él como una corriente que acompañaba un puñado de lágrimas y palabras. Por un momento incluso extrañó el color verde del traje común de Gai. Por supuesto, el traje negro le quedaba demasiado bien para ese momento, algo que combinaba demasiado con su propio traje de gala blanco.

— ¿Entonces…? — el hombre lo llama. El pequeño libro de sus manos balanceándose entre su frágil y anciano cuerpo.

_No hay mejor lugar para estar._ Se dice Kakashi, y cuando su mano se mueve y toca los dedos de Gai puede suspirar.

Esto ha sido lo más lejos que lo ha arrastrado Gai.

Kakashi no puede evitar pensar que ha cedido más de lo que ha creído.

— Acepto — dice finalmente.

Luego, los aplausos de los invitados se alzan como una ola extraña entre los pétalos que caen del cielo.

Juntos, comenzaron en ese punto una nueva vida con el sol que se ponía.


	3. Equipo 7

Es cuando pasan que todo sucede.

No importa lo que hagan o donde estén. El tiempo se detiene, se fragmenta, hay un extraño bucle que se abre de la nada y los deja parados en otro lugar.

Ocurre en un solo segundo, a veces a mitad de un combate, a veces en una charla, otras veces tienen la suerte de que no estén haciendo nada en particular.

La mayoría de veces es abrupto, como un trueno que aterriza de algún lugar y se hace visible entre todos ellos. Las palabras se ahogan, los golpes cesan, el sonido particular de las respiraciones se hace denso hasta que aquel extraño gemido escalofriante tiene lugar.

Neji también lo nota, pero sabe apartarse y finge que no lo hace. Sus ojos transparentes se pierden y su rostro gira al lado contrario con una sobrepuesta naturalidad.

Pero TenTen no se aparta. Ella mira. Sus ojos se pegan a la escena y con una expresión un poco tensa sigue el hilo de la extraña situación.

Es solo un segundo, nada sorprendente. Un hilo se tensa y los aprieta antes de romperse y golpearlos a todos en la cara sin consideración.

Ocurre desde antes que aparezcan. A veces TenTen también lo siente, otras veces es una sorpresa que la deja sola con el pequeño hilo deslizándose entre la figura de sus apretados dientes.

Entonces, ahí están. Ella lo nota porque escucha el crujido del tiempo rompiéndose en un aprieta y afloja que la descoloca y la aparta de la escena que se considera real.

Las voces a veces los anuncian, pero no es sino los ojos de sus compañeros los que le indican a TenTen a donde girar.

No sabe si se trata de magnetismo, a veces considera que es una cuestión mágica o algo sobre química. Ella no lo sabe. Ella no sabe cómo _ellos_ lo saben en primer lugar.

El segundo estalla entonces. Un segundo que para cualquiera pasaría desapercibido pero entre ellos es notable, un pequeño eterno que se extiende en consideración y la hace tensarse y suspirar.

El primero siempre es Gai. Se puede notar la tensión en su rostro antes que en cualquier otro lado. No existe otra cosa que haga que tuerza sus cejas de esa forma, ni el enemigo más temido de todos lo hace lucir tan rígido, tan perdido, tan disperso y aparatosamente distraído.

Es un gesto particular que le pertenece a _él_. TenTen le ha dado su nombre a esa expresión que nace y muere en cuestión de segundos. Al reconocerlo, TenTen entiende y detiene sus movimientos.

Luego de que Gai se tensa de esa manera, luego de que su rostro se queda sin expresión y su cuerpo parece temblar bajo el efecto de una electricidad que TenTen no es capaz de ver, ahí está _él_.

Es Lee un poco más lento que Gai. Los efectos son los mismos y vienen de la misma dirección que la anterior.

Como una pequeña copia, Lee endereza los hombros y su rostro se vuelve dramático en un veloz apagón.

Lo hacen al mismo tiempo entonces, como una imagen mimética y suspendida que se duplica. Sus ojos se angostan y giran el cuello hacia ese lugar y con la misma fuerza.

TenTen voltea en la misma dirección solo para confirmarlo, solo para seguirse sorprendiendo de su habilidad extraña como si fueran enormes sabuesos, como si hubiera habido algo más que unos simples pasos, como si un estallido llamativo hubiera tenido lugar.

Entonces el equipo siete se desliza de algún lado en alguna esquina. A veces increíblemente lejos, otras veces tan cerca que le sorprende tenerlos en ese lugar.

De la forma en la que todo sucede, todo se va.

Gai y Lee los siguen con la mirada lo que dura un parpadeo. El mundo deja de existir para ellos esos segundos antes de recordar que siguen vivos, para variar.

Ambos suspiran y gimen al unísono dolorosamente en un tono sincronizado que dura un estallido breve antes de continuar.

Neji reconoce el sonido y vuelve a ellos. No dice nada, ninguno dice nada. El sonido particular de los golpes y las patadas se reanuda y aquel instante se queda olvidado y sepultado como si hubiera sido un espejismo, como si no hubiera existido, como si no sucediera cada vez que el equipo siete aparece en algún lugar.

Cuando terminan, TenTen los nota asomarse más de una vez a esa misma calle. Se pregunta si esperan mirarlos de nuevo, pero es solo quizá la forma más fácil de mantener el recuerdo.

— ¿Por qué sigues con eso? — su pregunta se desliza a Lee. Este la mira sin comprender y su expresión se tuerce. Sus ojos, en cambio, van al mismo punto una vez más.

Hace mucho que la figura de Sakura se ha ido. El eco de su risa es una alucinación particular. Lee le dijo, ella lo rechazó. Amarla en silencio es su castigo. Lee se tira al suelo y comienza a hacer flexiones sin aparente razón.

TenTen lo sabe, sin embargo. Es un castigo que se pone cada vez que no puede controlar a su corazón.

Pero entonces sus ojos se vuelven a Gai. Este felicita a Lee con alguna especie de discurso tonto antes de volverse unos segundos a ella, el fragmento suficiente para que TenTen reconozca el mismo sentimiento que Lee sentía por dentro hacia su compañera.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dice? — Neji le pone mala cara y frunce el ceño ante su sugerencia. Neji comprende su pregunta tanto como ella.

Gai levanta las cejas en cuestión. Él no lo comprende, no lo sabe, su ignorancia sobre sí mismo la irrita y le hace admirar a Lee por tener al menos la valentía de ser sincero con sus sentimientos, de haberse arriesgado diciéndolo.

— Entonces, ¿ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta? — Gai ladea el rostro. Niega. Neji a su lado indica silencio antes de que todos terminen y vuelvan a la calle principal.

El mundo se llena de risas, de juegos, Gai comienza una charla animada y todos avanzan antes de que el momento se mezcle con la tranquilidad y la paz.

Ese día, sin embargo, sucede de nuevo.

El pequeño paro cardiaco en el rostro de Gai sucede y TenTen puede ver como sus ojos se nublan, como si su mente estuviera envuelta en una gasa y le cortara de la boca las palabras.

Esta vez Lee no reacciona. Ni siquiera lo nota.

Son los ojos de Gai los que se vuelven contra la calle y miran sobre una esquina la figura larga de otro hombre que lo hace suspirar.

— Tengo que irme — dice Gai apresurado. Su historia se queda colgando a la mitad antes de que sonría de esa forma en particular.

_La sonrisa “Kakashi”._

Piensa TenTen divertida.

Sorprendentemente, esta vez el otro hombre no escapa y lo espera silencioso sobre la banqueta con casualidad.

Al encontrarse, se abrazan. _Gai_ lo abraza.

Quizá, al menos para uno de ellos, todavía quedaba una oportunidad. 


	4. Juntos

Kakashi suspira para tratar de calmarse un poco. Apenas funciona, su corazón late demasiado rápido y el ruido comienza a volverse molesto contra sus oídos.

Su mano juega con la manija unos momentos. La mueve un poco a la derecha, luego, de regreso a la izquierda con la misma velocidad y la misma fuerza.

El papel entre su mano suelta se arruga y algunas letras se han batido un poco a causa del sudor. _Genial_. Piensa y rueda los ojos, sus dedos se aprietan contra la manija nuevamente antes de volver a parar.

 _¿Qué tal difícil puede ser?_ se había repetido constantemente. Solo es una estúpida _pregunta_. Se dice a sí mismo, por supuesto, sabe que la pregunta es mucho, _mucho_ , más que eso en realidad.

Lleva pensándolo demasiado tiempo, más de lo que debió haberlo pensando ciertamente, pero cuando Kakashi estaba a punto de hacer la propuesta las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y una sensación dolorosa se extendía sobre su abdomen hasta hacerlo parar.

Hubiera sido difícil decirlo la primera vez de todos modos, el término de la guerra estaba encima y había sido nombrado Hokage recientemente. Cualquier cosa sonaba complicada y las personas estaban adaptándose al mundo nuevo, lleno de ausencias tanto como rebosante de paz.

Pero ahora no había pretextos, no había más trabas, no había obstáculos y Kakashi debía poner todas las demás cosas abajo, tenía que darle el lugar que quería darle a Gai.

La idea fue espontánea. Fue un golpe de orgullo o una tontería que disfrazó como gratitud absurda antes de que las palabras se salieran como una alarmante confesión de su propia boca.

Kakashi se siente molesto unos momentos, molesto por todas las consideraciones que tiene Gai para con él y lo hacen preguntarse porque razón de todas Gai se lanzaría una y otra vez delante de él que no fuera más allá de la idea simple de que se trata de Gai. Kakashi cree que hay algo más. _Quiere_ creer que hay algo más.

Entonces tomó la decisión como si fuera nada. En la vida las decisiones difíciles debían tomarse a la ligera, a la primera, no podía detenerse a considerar cualquier cosa al respecto porque sin duda sabía que terminaría por acobardarse y se lanzaría un paso atrás.

Pero Kakashi es una persona diferente ahora, o al menos eso se dice a sí mismo mientras se contempla al espejo todas las mañanas y mirándose fijamente lo afirma.

Ya no era momento de escapar.

Fue entonces que lo tomó como un hecho que debería de realizarse a la proximidad.

_Quiero vivir con Gai._

Es una idea simple a primera instancia, cuando la mira por encima trae los beneficios egoístas que lo harían encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino como si no significara nada más allá.

Por supuesto, las pequeñas cosas como la vivienda y el aseo son cosas que Kakashi nunca dirá en voz alta y sus comodidades en compañía se apagan cuando la razón verdadera la hace sentir un cosquilleo cálido sobre sus mejillas.

_Quiero vivir con Gai._

Las palabras son un pequeño nudo que se atora en algún lado de su cuerpo. Detrás de su máscara, la quijada de Kakashi se contrae y sus manos tiemblan a sus costados.

Ante su mente las cosas se repiten como una tortuosa recapitulación.

La forma en la que Kakashi buscaba exhaustivamente a Gai todos los días, la manera en la que se miran, la forma en la que se hablan, en la que de alguna manera se complementaban.

 _No es como si fuera..._ piensa solo para interrumpirse él mismo. Por alguna razón sintió su rostro ponerse rojo ante su afirmación.

En realidad, _lo era_. El papel arrugado en su mano izquierda lo confirmaba y se dio un momento para volverlo a mirar.

Es el folleto de una casa. Para cualquiera, un trozo inútil de basura. Pero Kakashi lo sostiene como si fuera un objeto santo y lo retuerce en contra de su pecho unos momentos para desenvolverlo.

No existe nada apresurado en este mundo, se convence, porque en realidad hay una voz que le dice que ha demorado lo suficiente, que es algo que debió haber sucedido hacía mucho tiempo atrás y que los años ahora lo obligan a avanzar.

No se estaban haciendo más jóvenes, después de todo, y sin un atisbo de vacilación Kakashi había ido hasta ese lugar.

No, ahora no era un folleto _nada más_. La compra fue inmediata, apresurada. En la intimidad de su rostro sonrió y suspiró cuando le dieron los últimos papeles a firmar.

La chica lo miró con las cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa un tanto extraña salió de su expresión.

— No sabía que el Hokage estaba con alguien — su voz fue melosa, la coquetería sobre su boca se repartió como miel y se saboreó los labios.

— No lo estoy — Kakshi gruñón y se apartó.

Comenzaba a sentir un poco de náuseas cuando la chica se retiró avergonzada y Kakashi se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación _para dos_.

 _En realidad, no lo estoy._ Reflexionó. Pero la idea no lo tranquilizó. Ese hecho en realidad lo angustió.

Sus pasos fueron directos entonces. Todo estaba listo para la mudanza y solo quedaba llevar hasta ese lugar a Gai, decirle _la verdad_.

Ahora Kakashi lo duda. Su mano tiembla más de lo que había pensado y todas las palabras que había ensayado camino a su departamento son lejanas ahora, demasiado distantes como para mantener en su cabeza y poderlas manifestar.

Traga ruidosamente. Las luces bajo la puerta se han hecho fuertes y casi puede escuchar el sonido de la silla de ruedas de Gai.

 _No hay más tiempo,_ se dice, mueve la puerta y con paso decidido cruza el pasillo a gran velocidad.

Cuando llega a la cocina lo encuentra en la mesa. Hasta ese momento nota que no se ha quitado el calzado y por unos instantes baila un poco sobre la madera antes de aparentar indiferencia al respecto.

 _No seas un cobarde_ , le dice su mente, su mano se mueve y hace amago de azotarse en la mesa, las palabras "ven a vivir conmigo" cuelgan en su lengua más como una orden que como una posibilidad que quiere soltar.

— Ah, Kakashi — Gai lo saluda amablemente, su sonrisa destellando lo hace temblar y Kakashi se traga sus palabras apenas lo mira.

 _No seas cobarde._ Se repite y talla sus pies en sus pantorrillas como un pequeño niño tímido y nervioso. Su calzado queda a mitad de la cocina antes de que pueda acercarse lo suficiente a su lugar.

— Hay comida en la nevera — Gai señala y levanta la mano. Su dedo ondea un momento en el aire antes de recargarse una vez más en su lugar.

Kakashi se queda estático un momento. Un leve escozor de ofensa con esa línea lo hace sentir un pequeño ladrón que solo sabía llegar a su casa a atacar su nevera. Es cierto después de todo, se da cuenta, pero pasa de largo y toma asiento en la silla sobrante en la mesa. Al final, esa silla estaba exclusivamente para él en ese lugar.

— Gai — su voz es un hilo delgado, Kakashi se reprende a sí mismo pero su lengua pesada se vuelve a tensar — Yo... — el sonido de su mentira en su cabeza lo detiene.

No más pretextos, no más "pasaba por aquí y vine a saludar".

Kakashi va al grano entonces. Sus manos se deslizan en la mesa y por un momento parece tener el valor de tomar las de Gai. Por supuesto, es solo un instante tonto de valentía, Kakashi está faroleando para sí mismo y apenas sus dedos se encuentran cerca se deslizan de regreso a su regazo en cuanto sus ojos se encuentran.

— En realidad, estaba pensando... — comienza solo para negar para sí mismo. El folleto en su mano ahora solo luce como una bola de papel arrugado.

Gai le hace un favor entonces. Sus pequeños ojos se apartan de él y sus manos se arrastran hasta sujetar su silla y balancearse a un lado para tomar un par de vasos de la mesa contigua. Él espera que siga hablando, por supuesto, su atención se dirige al gorgoteo del agua y sus cejas se enarcan para indicarle a Kakashi que quiere escuchar.

Kakashi solo entrecierra los ojos. Sus dedos se aferran más al papel e inútilmente trata de aplastarse el cerebro para pensar en lo que tiene que decir, en la forma en la que se lo dirá, en la forma en la que de alguna manera _sucederá_.

— Yo, compré una casa — suelta, Gai lo mira con sorpresa y su rostro vuelve a él con aquel brillo intenso de admiración.

— Eso es genial, Kakashi, ahora que eres el Hokage es muy bueno para ti — sus palabras acompañan el movimiento de sus manos. En un instante frente a él están los vasos y le regala un pulgar.

Kakashi asiente y Gai sonríe. _¿Por qué siempre sonríe?_ Gai se mueve totalmente de vuelta y, al menos parece para Kakashi, su mirada lo escruta y parece dispuesto a juzgarlo, sus ojos como un extraño rayo de luz sobre él.

— Sí, bueno — Kakashi asiente para sí mismo, su mano se balancea en la posibilidad de tomar el agua delante de él — Pensaba que quizá podríamos, ya sabes... vivir _juntos_ — sus palabras brotan, Kakashi siente un vuelco en su estómago tan repentino que lo hace temblar.

— ¿Juntos? — Gai pregunta y lo mira. Le cuesta unos momentos a Kakashi darse cuenta que no es la reacción que espera de Gai.

— Sí, yo...

— ¿Es así de grande entonces?— Gai suspira y se ríe, parece feliz por él y un orgullo raro brilla en el fondo de sus ojos — ¡Debes tener mucho espacio extra! ¿Cuántas habitaciones son entonces?

Kakashi siente un dolor agudo en el pecho con eso. Gai no lo está entendiendo. Sus manos tiemblan y todo el orgullo que había sentido sobre sí mismo se viene abajo con aquella actitud desorientada y fastidiosamente inocente de Gai.

— En realidad… — Kakashi alarga las palabras, era molesto tener que explicar más y aquella sensación vuelve a tener un efecto sobre su garganta — En realidad no es por el espacio.

Aparentemente sorprendido por sus palabras Gai lo mira y ladea el rostro a un lado. Kakashi espera que lo entienda, espera que no haga falta decir nada más porque se siente lo suficientemente avergonzado y quiere pensar que incluso Gai es capaz de notar el tono arrebolado y lo agitado de su respiración.

Algo parece cruzar el rostro de Gai entonces. Es un segundo en donde abre los ojos grandes y luego los encoge. Kakashi toma aire dispuesto a suspirar, dispuesto a asentir a sus palabras y a admitir todo, a tomar su mano, a afirmarlo, a bajar su máscara y entonces…

— Ya entiendo — Gai murmura y sus ojos se afilan — Es entonces que quieres dividir los gastos a la mitad, ¿no? — _Bueno, ¡maldita sea!_

Kakashi niega y sus dientes castañean. Él mira a Gai acariciarse la barbilla mientras suelta un montón de cosas sobre lo grandioso que será mantenerse cerca de su _rival_ y poder mantener más desafíos mientras se arreglan en un lugar convenientemente más grande para los dos.

No está seguro de cómo se siente al respecto de todo eso y de alguna forma logra suspirar con fuerza antes de que el valor se mezcle con la exasperación.

— En realidad — Kakashi se aclara la garganta y se inclina al frente. Su mano se azota en la mesa y el papel un poco arrugado queda puesto como la última carta a tratar —. Esta es la casa, Gai.

El secretismo en sus palabras se baña de su insinuación. Su voz es gruesa, casi sensual. La seriedad de su rostro rompe la escena y por un momento Gai luce preocupado antes de que tenga el valor de sostener el papel entre sus manos.

La casa es segura para ambos, linda, amplia, cumplía con todas las cosas que le harían falta a una persona en la _condición_ de Gai. No había nada de qué preocuparse al respecto de eso, lo había pensado todo, lo había soñado todo, el jardín lleno de girasoles no era otra cosa sino un pequeño regalo casi demasiado romántico para variar.

Pero no es eso lo que Kakashi pretende que Gai vea. Son las fotografías impresas, es la descripción que marca el pie de la página principal.

 _Una sola habitación con una cama_. Se lee. Una cama doble, una cama _matrimonial._

Gai parpadea sobre la hoja. Kakashi sigue el hilo de sus ojos y entiende que la lee una y otra vez. Luego, le da la vuelta, como si buscara más cosas, como si no comprendiera, como si en algún momento la obviedad fuera a cambiar.

Entonces sus ojos se levantan. Su rostro parece inmutable y sus labios forman una línea poco común en él.

— Kakashi… — Gai murmura, su tono se ha hecho grueso y sus manos balancean sobre la mesa el folleto —. Entonces…

Kakashi finalmente toma aire. Asiente y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, su mano se mueve sobre la mesa mientras todo el miedo se arrastra hacia a algún lugar. Pero entonces, Gai continúa y en su rostro se forma una sonrisa distraída.

— Entonces será como cuando éramos niños, ¿no? ¡Dormiremos juntos como en una de esas locas pijamadas de los jóvenes! — su risa resuena, sus puños golpeando suavemente la mesa — ¡Qué vigorizante idea, Kakashi! — la felicidad de Gai al respecto parece demasiado real ahora. Sin embargo, no es lo que Kakashi deseaba al respecto — No esperaría nada más de mi eterno rival, ¡el dúo de _mejores amigos_!

Kakashi se estremece con esas palabras. Es doloroso, una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago lo hace doblarse al frente y una sensación de humillación le inunda la cabeza.

Desde afuera, Kakashi escucha el sonido del pueblo haciéndose un eco como el rasgueo lejano de las olas. Luego, todo silencio en el fondo. La habitación se queda sin voz.

— Sí — asiente tristemente. Es tarde, se ha acobardado nuevamente.

Gai festeja ese hecho y dice aceptar antes de comenzar a enlistar todas las cosas que debería meter a sus maletas.

No es sino la esperanza floja en la cabeza de Kakashi lo que lo hace mantenerse en su lugar en la mesa.

Quizá, cuando se encontraran acostados en la misma cama bajo el mismo techo cada noche, Kakashi tendrá el valor de aclararlo, quizá incluso será igual de reciproco, igual de espontáneo.

Aunque, tal vez, a esa punto ya ni siquiera importaba en realidad.

Después de todo, tendrían mucho tiempo juntos para explicar.


	5. Sabor a cenizas

No es tan sorprendente si realmente lo piensa.

Su mirada baja, se inclina hacia adelante y lo encuentra sobre su almohada.

El corte de cabello le acaricia las mejillas, su olor le cosquillea el corazón y son sus labios los que bajan para besar su nuca.

No le parece extraño despertar así. Es peculiar, pero en última instancia tampoco es demasiado trascendental al final de las cosas.

La ropa cayendo, las sonrisas, los momentos.

Es el trozo de piel entre sus dedos los que le hacen cerrar los ojos y escuchar una campanada en algún lugar.

Sus palabras, siempre un misterio disuelto contra el zumbido en sus oídos. Es su boca lo que cruje contra su mejilla. Es papel mojado, es algodón contra la lengua, es la ceniza como un humo que se va con en el viento camino al cielo.

Quizá son esas cosas lo que lo hacen mirar atrás. Quizá es solo el tiempo. Se ha vuelto viejo.

Gai asiente, es un espejismo lo que recuerda, como el bombeo suave e imperceptible contra las alas de una mariposa.

Todo pasa en una imagen suspendida, demasiado borrosa antes de que esté donde se encuentra y sea lo único capaz en lo que pueda pensar.

¿Qué podría significar para ellos a esas alturas? Cuando ve su rostro, quizá la respuesta sea _todo_.

Él considera entonces su propuesta, Gai ahora parece lejano, sus ojos se abren y sobre su expresión todavía es capaz de sonreír de esa misma manera, por sobre las cosas malas, por sobre las palabras de Sakura, por sobre lo que él mismo ya sabe.

No hacía falta que se lo dijeran. Los dos miran atrás un momento una vez más. Sus ojos se aprietan y sus manos imitan su gesto antes de que se encuentren de pie en el campo de entrenamiento.

La sensación es más fuerte que una ilusión. No es una técnica. Gai sonríe sobre la idea y se enorgullece de su impecable y duradera manera de mantenerse en conexión después de tanto tiempo. Había valido la pena.

Kakashi ve el recuerdo. Es un recuerdo compartido y se recuesta sobre las sábanas de su cama en una escena que ocurrió treinta años atrás.

Gai está desnudo, lo domina, lo levanta, lo desdibuja. Luego, el recuerdo de sus entrenamientos. No puede dejar de sonreír cuándo recuerda la sensación de los músculos moviéndose. Siente pena por alguna razón, al fondo, como un pequeño piquete, aún hay un dejo de vergüenza.

Entonces, de nuevo al presente.

— Es nuestra última misión — anuncia y Gai sonríe antes de suspirar entrecortadamente.

El pergamino se balancea entre sus dedos. Es una misión simple en un enfrentamiento contra unos renegados.

Ninguno de los dos tiene una verdadera oportunidad ahora en contra de ellos. Es un suicidio. No puede describirlo de otra manera.

— Kakashi, no hace falta — se estremece contra su silla. Sus manos tiemblan sobre sus delgadas rodillas y un puchero cruza sobre su arrugado gesto —. Soy yo el que va a morir, tú no.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros. No sabe realmente en qué medida es eso verdad. Lo único que sabe es que su cuerpo se está debilitando, que Gai pronto ya no sería ni siquiera capaz de andar sobre su silla, que su respiración será más difícil cada vez, que un día como si nada todo en su cuerpo iba a fallarle y terminaría con el corazón quieto sobre su cama.

 _Así no es como mueren los héroes._ Solía decir el propio Gai. _Un ninja muere en batalla. Debe morir en batalla._

— El dúo de mejores amigos, ¿recuerdas? — Gai niega. No lo contradice, sin embargo. Simplemente lo deja.

Es en la madrugada cuando están en el borde de la aldea. Llevan sus cosas en sus hombros para el camino. Kakashi empuja a Gai cuando este asiente y su cabeza blanca refleja la mañana.

— Hasta aquí podemos llegar con _eso_ — Kakashi indica y Gai frunce dolorosamente antes de abandonar su silla de ruedas en un breve salto y pararse en un pie.

Kakashi sostiene su mano. Es huesuda, alargada. No quiere pensar en las pequeñas manchas compartidas y lo apoya contra su hombro para caminar a través de la espesura del bosque y la maleza que lo atrapa.

Detrás de ellos sus huellas se borran. Ahora no son más que dos viejos fantasmas.

Encuentran a los enemigos dos días después. Los enfrentan. Son fuertes, no hay destino en ese sitio.

Su mano relampaguea, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace y los dedos le queman.

Gai descansa un momento sobre una piedra, está agotado, el presentimiento de que su tiempo se acaba lo atormenta y Kakashi puede leer el miedo escrito en la comisura endeble de sus labios.

El reloj suena en reversa y le quedan un par de minutos antes de que su corazón se detenga.

— Todavía puedo hacer esa técnica — Gai cierra un ojo y le enseña el pulgar.

Kakashi sabe que se refiere a las ocho puertas. La voz de Sakura resuena al fondo de su cabeza cuando Gai se inclina al frente en un pie.

_Es esa técnica lo que lo destruyó en primer lugar. Ahora su cuerpo se deteriora velozmente. Le queda muy poco de vida. Si de alguna manera vuelve a usar esa técnica, incluso si no llega a la octava puerta..._

— No voy a vivir mucho más de todas maneras — Gai sonríe, parece adivinar sus pensamientos y se encoge brevemente de hombros —. Estoy seguro de que puedo alcanzar la última puerta una vez más — Kakashi asiente, no lo duda — Entonces, ¿vendrás detrás de mí?

Gai lo mira por sobre su hombro. Kakashi asiente con el semblante serio.

_Si muero, muere conmigo._

Se había vuelto viejo, viejo y demasiado cursi para quien había sido alguna vez.

— Por supuesto que lo haré — Kakashi carga su propio chakra — Te alcanzaré de inmediato.

Gai suelta una sonrisa grave y fuerte.

Es su última sonrisa. Ambos lo saben. La saborean antes de que el aire la arrastre.

Entonces sus brazos se juntan al frente y ruge.

Todo es fuego, todo es una brisa extraña y luz antes de que nuevamente esté en llamas.

Es tan horrible como la primera vez. Kakashi solo puede verlo atacar incansablemente antes de que termine con todos los enemigos.

 _Decepcionante_. Kakashi había querido enfrentarse por lo menos a uno. Kakashi quería que un sobreviviente tomara venganza en él.

No hace falta. Es tarde cuando llega al lado de lo que queda de Gai.

Se hace cenizas rápidamente y su cuerpo se desmorona entre sus manos sin oportunidad.

Kakashi se recuesta sobre la piedra y saca un Kunai de su bolsillo antes de mirar arriba y suspirar.

La boca le sabe a cenizas. Es el polvo de su cadáver lo que respira.

Cuando clava el filo sobre su muñeca está listo. Jamás se sintió tan listo.

Luego, no queda más que un sueño sin sueños.

No quería volver a despertar jamás.


	6. Intimidad

No puede evitar encogerse en su lugar cuando Genma lo menciona. Su voz es más una risa que una voz y pronto todos siguen sus palabras y la escena se llena del bullicio hilarante de su respiración.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó la reunión Kakashi parece genuinamente sorprendido. Sus ojos se abren grandes, su boca traquetea extraña detrás de su máscara y siente un leve sonrojo por _alguna razón._

Para su suerte, nadie lo nota. Su gesto pasa desapercibido y Kakashi gira al mismo lugar donde todos ahora miran atentos y divertidos mostrando sus largas y maliciosas sonrisas, ambiciosos todos por una información que no les incumbe en primer lugar.

Gai está sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas. Los comentarios de Ebisu solo lo hacen empeorar y por un momento parece atragantarse con su propia lengua en un balbuceo inconexo que los mantiene a todos pegados contra la mesa.

— Entonces, ¿de verdad lo has hecho ya? — Es Genma el más sorprendido de todos y con su risa torcida se acerca al costado de Gai — ¿Cómo fue? ¿Con quién?

Izumo murmura algo. Dice que no puede creerlo, que Gai está mintiendo y que no hay alguna forma de que Gai pudiera estar con alguien de verdad.

— No es que no pudieras tener a alguien — Sigue Kotetsu — Es que eres demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo?

— Demasiado inocente — anuncia Ebisu y se acomoda brevemente las gafas sobre su cabeza — Simplemente no podemos imaginarte así, ya sabes… no creo que supieras como llevarlo.

— Sin duda acabarías llorando — se burla Asuma y suelta una risa. El humo del cigarro se escapa de sus labios antes de que todos puedan reír también.

— Yo diría, demasiado meloso, romántico — habla Raido, aunque parece más un comentario forzado y demasiado formal para la palabra que quiere decir de verdad. _Santurrón_ —. A las chicas no les gusta eso, ¿sabes?

— Sí, para hacerlo tienes que ser firme — Genma parece jactarse y vuelve a su lugar en la silla —. Tienes que ser caballeroso al mismo tiempo que pones sobre ellas un poco de dominio y masculinidad.

Gai está en su sitio con la misma expresión de mejillas rojas y la mirada tensa contra al suelo, parece a punto de soltar lágrimas de vergüenza y quizá algo cercano a la frustración.

Kakashi no puede creerlo, no puede entender como alguien puede lucir tan avergonzado y tenso al respecto cuando es la misma persona que lo ha tirado sobre sí mismo, que le ha pisado la cabeza mientras lo obliga a lamer sus fluidos del piso.

Siente el impulso de aplaudirle por su actuación. _Pequeño bastardo._ Piensa cuando Gai comenta lo amable que debería ser en el acto, como si hubiera olvidado la forma en la que lo ahorcaba, como si hubiera sido otro el que había atado cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo y lo había tomado de esa manera a mitad del sillón.

— Gai, nunca aprenderás — se ufana Genma — Deberías dejar de sentir tanta vergüenza. Un poco de dominio no te vendría mal.

Gai se encoge y baja la mirada. Asiente con docilidad. Es el recuerdo de sus palabras sucias sobre sus oídos lo que lo hace mirarlo con admiración y una mezcla de fascinación.

— No creo eso que sea para mí — niega y Kakashi puede recordar al mismo tiempo su propia mirada lasciva entre el ángulo de sus piernas. Las mordidas marcadas sobre sus muslos parecen ahora una extraña ilusión.

— Es verdad, Gai es demasiado blando — se ríe Ebisu y su mirada finalmente recae a su lado — ¿Tú qué dices, Kakashi?

— ¿Eh?— Kakashi se encoge y de su chaleco saca rápidamente su novela sucia — Bueno, en realidad no me interesa.

— Ah, siempre tan frío — Izumo se queja — No sé cómo lo soportas, Gai.

— Bueno, yo…

Kakashi no da tiempo para que lo hagan el centro de sus burlas y se gira de inmediato para comenzar a caminar. Gai detrás de él le grita que lo espere mientras se despide de sus amigos y se lanza detrás de su espalda como un pequeño perro asustado y cohibido.

Para todos, es la típica escena donde Gai le insiste y le ruega y Kakashi lo trata mal. Casi puede escuchar a los demás decir que era demasiado duro con él. Casi puede oírlos acusarlo de ser indiferente y cruel.

Detrás de sus miradas, Kakashi sonríe y suspira mientras sigue evadiendo a Gai en el camino y no responde a sus palabras.

El propio Gai ríe entre dientes. Ambos saben que cuando Kakashi hace eso Gai siempre le da su merecido. Esa noche habría castigo, un castigo _carnal_. Se había portado mal.

Por la tarde, Kakashi sabía que estaría de rodillas frente a la cama mientras lo llamaba _amo_ y suplicaba que lo perdonara.

Pero eso eran cosas que no tenían que saber los demás. Eso era parte de su intimidad.


	7. Veneno

En un punto, en realidad no hubiera deseado saberlo nunca.

Siempre le pareció increíble la forma en la que sucedía. La forma en la que, de alguna manera, realmente sucedió.

No quiere culparse, es todo. Pero se culpa. Porque quizá en verdad fue su culpa.

Es una extraña forma ahora, una pequeña pelota de papel que cae sobre el fuego y solo se quema. El sonido es doloroso. Lo hiere, lo hunde como lo hunden muchas otras cosas.

Es su cuerpo una piedra que se ahoga en un mar enorme, en un pozo oscuro y profundo que lo toma sin poder volver atrás. Ya no queda más.

No es que fueran algo en verdad. Nunca lo habían dicho en voz alta. No sabía si se consideraban pareja. Eran ellos dos. Ellos dos como lo habían sido casi siempre con la diferencia de los abrazos y los besos, el sexo. Los sentimientos de por medio.

Pero era precisamente eso lo que se había vuelto algo doloroso sobre ellos hasta convertirse en un tormento. El amor era un péndulo, una punta ardiendo que se entremetía entre sus venas, algo que se interponía de forma constante entre los dos pero que apenas lo notaban entre todas las demás cosas.

Kakashi había pensado que no le importaba, no mientras pudiera apretarlo de esa manera, mientras pudiera tocarlo, mientras lo hiciera gemir de esa manera contra sus labios.

Ahora sabe que no.

Quizá se habían reprimido durante mucho tiempo. Sencillamente algo en ellos no fue capaz de soportarlo mucho más y se quebró.

Kakashi no sabe que fue. Sentado en el sillón se siente solo, horrible consigo mismo, insuficiente, vencido. Es una pequeña bola de hojas secas contra el piso y se detesta mientras se pregunta en qué se equivocó para que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera.

No puede dejar de repetirse que no pudo lograrlo. No pudo retenerlo. No bastó.

Algo en su mirada simplemente cambió un día.

Es la forma en la que Gai ya no insistía, en su mirada esquiva, en la colonia que usaba, en los pretextos que ponía mientras se deslizaba a mitad de la noche por la ventana.

Kakashi se queda en el silencio de su voz. En su sonrisa discreta, en las personas que Kakashi no conoce que lo acompañan por las calles de la aldea.

Recostados, Kakashi lo acaricia por la espalda. Él se gira. No lo toca. Ya no hay nada.

Luego, solo le queda fingir que no lo nota. Pero lo sabe. Lo pregunta discretamente cuando encuentra marcas en su cuello y solo puede quedarse a esperar que admita que hay alguien más.

Pero viene el silencio. El silencio que dice las cosas que los labios no son capaces de soltar.

Las evasivas, “ _no es lo que piensas_ ”. Las malas mentiras. Hay un olor a perfume diferente en su ropa cada vez, hay una escena grotesca en el fondo de sus ojos, es el sabor de alguien más el que prueba cuando lo besa, cuando se acerca.

Kakashi no sabe porque lo hizo. Solo puede pensar en que, de alguna manera, fue por él. No encuentra más explicaciones al respecto.

Por la calle lo encuentra casi como una casualidad. Kakashi lo mira. Gai no. Su espalda ancha se figura desde lejos y sus ojos lo atrapan en una quejumbrosa mirada.

Pero es la mujer que va a su lado quien lo abraza. Son sus manos las que lo tocan. Es la forma en la que delinean sus dedos en su rostro lo que lo vuelve tan insoportable y doloroso.

Por la noche, mirando el techo, Gai se acuesta a su lado y Kakashi sabe que se acabó la actuación.

Lo abraza en última instancia, lo rodea y se hunde en él para besarlo tiernamente. Él lo sigue, quizá solo porque es una de las cosas que siempre hace. No sabe si en su mente lo compara con alguien más, lo llama como alguien más.

Cuando cierra los ojos, cuando lo siente arriba de su cuerpo, suspira y llora en silencio porque entiende que la decisión está tomada. Tenía que irse. No podían permanecer de esa manera un día más.

En la mañana, ambos son conscientes de la maleta al lado de la puerta.

— Es malo irse sin decir nada — Gai lo mira desde el pasillo.

— Es mejor que dormir con alguien más — Kakashi se encoge y Gai niega, como si realmente fuera inocente, como si no lo supiera.

— No pasó nada — suelta, pero a esas alturas ya no puede creerle— Lo que empezó, lo terminé contigo. ¿Qué más quieres?

Kakashi ríe secamente, sus ojos miran afuera cuando abre la puerta.

— No sé — dice — Que desaparezcas.

A ese punto, prefiere morir antes de llorar delante de él.

Lo único en lo que piensa es en no haberlo conocido nunca.

Y quiere, de alguna manera, volver a empezar una vez más.


	8. Prendedor

Se supone que sea gracioso. Se supone que _es_ una broma.

Sin embargo, cuando extiende la mano y la pequeña caja de terciopelo se abre hacia Gai, no hay risas en realidad.

***

Había sido una idea tonta en primer lugar.

Gai había llegado de la nada, había llevado a sus pequeños alumnos al restaurante y entre voces altas había dicho una frase que Kakashi no había oído en demasiados años para que contara de verdad.

_¡El cabello fuera de la cara cuando comen!_

Lo dijo con alegría, con entusiasmo. Sus alumnos no tuvieron más remedio que suspirar y obedecer porque de otro modo Gai se pondría intenso con el tema y no había forma en el mundo en el que lo pudieran callar.

Ya nadie obedecía esa regla. Demasiado anticuada, demasiado vieja. Kakashi no comprendía porque justamente ahora Gai la había sacado a colación y había hecho alarde de ella como si fuera algo trascendental.

Suponía que era solo porque se trataba de Gai. Siempre había sido un hombre de reglas. Demasiado terco, demasiado insistente en sacar nuevas cosas y retos autoimpuestos solo para demostrarse a sí mismo alguna tontería que a nadie más le importaba en realidad.

Kakashi quiso rodar los ojos y salir del restaurante ante sus palabras, ante las miradas incómodas y encogidas de Neji, TenTen e incluso Rock Lee, quienes bajaron la cabeza y obedecieron en silencio la orden excesivamente efusiva.

Pero entonces, Kakashi se queda.

Es una escena graciosa en primera instancia, una imagen que es más un espectáculo de los tantos que siempre ofrece Gai _gratuitamente_.

Lo mira entonces con esa tonta sonrisa sentado sobre la mesa. Parece entusiasta sobre sí mismo y con la mano izquierda se sostiene en fleco un momento y lo aparta para intentar comer.

Su intento, sin embargo, se vuelve incómodo y absurdo a la brevedad. Gai lucha contra su propio cabello liso en una insistencia casi cómica porque sus mechas negras parecen ir en contra de la lógica y caen con gracia y facilidad una vez más como una cascada sobre su pequeña frente.

Gai tarda más lidiando con aquella molestia que el tiempo que tarda en tragar su comida. Es un juego que se vuelve inagotable, Kakashi apuesta divertido al mechón de pelo volviendo sobre su rostro, su oreja apenas lo contiene unos momentos antes de que Gai sea capaz de sorber o masticar.

Es por demás ridículo. Kakashi se burla abiertamente de Gai cuando este truena los dientes y castañea como un perro furioso sobre su plato y no aleja sus manos de su cabello negro ahora demasiado revuelto y descompuesto, pero igualmente insiste y terco.

Kakashi se ríe de eso, es divertido. No hay manera en el mundo en el que Gai pudiera conseguir un enemigo mejor que sí mismo.

Pero la idea se hace aún más grande cuando Kakashi camina por la calle y mira por sobre los ventanales de las tiendas aquella pequeña figura brillante.

Es un local para mujeres, pequeños artículos delicados y lindos se exhiben y lucen contra el ventanal sobre una alfombra de paja y pétalos de rosa.

Es la idea de Gai en su mente lo que hace a Kakashi reírse y tener el valor de entrar.

La compra es rápida, lo había decidido al instante en el que sus ojos pasaron por todos aquellos adornos y se topó con la figura más llamativa y completamente ridícula que hubiera visto jamás.

Es horrible. Estorboso, exagerado incluso para una mujer cuyo gusto y moda estén fuera de toda la lógica que al menos alguien hubiera visto alguna vez.

La mujer en la caja se ríe entre dientes. Kakashi hace lo mismo, ambos se miran como si fueran cómplices de algo perverso y el pequeño broche queda dentro de la caja pequeña y negra que Kakashi guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón a la brevedad.

Es esa misma noche que Gai llega como siempre a su puerta y está vez no existe espera.

Ambos se arrastran a un restaurante, puede percibir la molestia de Gai un instante cuando distraídamente lo atrapa acomodándose el fleco a un lado como si requiriera ensayar.

Luego, el acto principal. Kakashi pide algo a la mesera, no hace falta que diga que " _olvidó"_ su billetera a esas alturas y Gai solo observa con un dejo de dolor como Kakashi pide el platillo más caro en la lista.

No es eso lo que importa. Se dice mientras menea la cabeza y espera la sopa.

Es entonces cuando sucede. El humo del caldo revolotea las pestañas de Gai antes que él se incline al frente y se sostenga el cabello con la mano izquierda antes de fallar y gemir con impotencia desde su lugar en la mesa.

— Gai — Kakashi se ríe, su sonrisa bajo su máscara es maliciosa y extiende su mano con la pequeña caja sobre la mesa — Para tu cabello.

Es un grito lo que espera. Una ofensa. Quiere que Gai le manotee la caja antes de que diga nada. Quiere reírse en su cara mientras aprovecha su sonrojo para burlarse aún más de él.

Sin embargo, cuando extiende la mano y la pequeña caja de terciopelo se abre hacia Gai, no hay risas en realidad.

***

Eso es algo que solo Gai haría. Kakashi se siente tenso cuando lo mira, cuando sus ojos se iluminan y su sonrisa parece balancearse de la felicidad a una conmoción demasiado cursi en un solo segundo.

El prendedor se asoma en su cabeza sosteniendo su fleco hacia un lado con una singular gracia y sin ninguna especie de dificultad.

Es horrible, se ve ridículo. Es como una broma. Una muy, _muy_ , mala broma.

Pero ahí está Gai con sonrisa de dientes brillantes. Parece realizado, como si hubiera sido entregado a sus manos el más grande tesoro de todos los tiempos y el gesto de su expresión lo hizo sentir mareado, como si de pronto estuviera ebrio y levitando en algún otro lugar.

Es la forma firme de su rostro lo que lo hace lucir espeluznante. Es su mandíbula gruesa, sus pómulos, o incluso ni siquiera eso, es en sí mismo _todo_.

Kakashi se retuerce contra su silla y siente el impulso de quitárselo, de arrancárselo del cabello porque es demasiado vergonzoso, porque tenía que ser gracioso, porque _es_ una broma. Porque no se supone que Gai lo disfrutara para empezar.

La fuerza de un tabique cae sobre su cabeza ante eso. Agrega una nota para sí mismo de comenzar una lista sobre las cosas estúpidas que Gai definitivamente haría, pero apenas al considerarlo sabe que resultaría infinito. El peso de todas esas hojas sería capaz de romperle la espalda si las tuviera que cargar.

Kakashi aparta la mirada. Quiere sentirse nauseabundo y enfermo, fastidiado, enojado, pero se encuentra a sí mismo girando los ojos nuevamente en dirección a Gai.

El prendedor cuelga sobre su mejilla izquierda y reverbera en sus pequeños cristales la luz a su alrededor con extraño y suave color magenta que deja al descubierto su frente firme y demasiado masculina. Es el choque de esa escena la que le lastima las pupilas, pero es quizá ese contraste agridulce el que le hace darse cuenta de que, en realidad, quiere mirar.

La idea del cuerpo de Gai en sí mismo lo bofetea. Sus hombros anchos, sus manos gruesas y sus brazos peludos debajo de la tela. Es demasiado para él, y eso hace preguntarse a Kakashi si es alguna especie de pervertido, pues al volver a mirar su rostro duro enmarcado por aquel broche femenino lo hace sentir una sensación caliente a fondo de su cuerpo, y no son ascos, sino un extraño y culposo anhelo.

Se muerde el labio. El calor se intensifica y de pronto imagina sus propias manos enredando se en su corte liso, despeinándolo, arrancando el broche horrendo con sus dientes mientras usaba sus dedos para despejar su frente.

Kakashi siente un nudo acumulándose en algún lado y reprime un gemido.

No. No puede. Lucha contra un imaginario disgusto porque, ¿quién podría mirar eso y pensar que es lindo?

Bueno, ciertamente él lo hace. No puede evitarlo y se estremece una vez más mientras en sus fantasías sus dientes sostienen ese broche y Gai clava su rostro contra su mejilla, sus nudillos contra la tela suave, sus manos contra sus musculosas piernas, la caricia dúctil de su piel tensa bajo la firmeza de su boca.

— Gracias — Gai dice un poco avergonzado.

A su alrededor la gente murmura, pero la gente _siempre_ murmura, así que Kakashi solo puede quedarse ahí, mirando y esperando no comenzar a babear sobre su lugar.

— No hay de qué.

***

A la mañana siguiente, a Kakashi no le sorprende encontrar el prendedor que le regaló a Gai atorado sobre el borde de su banda roja a mitad de su cintura.

No sabe muy bien porque, pero Kakashi siente su rostro calentarse al pensar que esa noche nuevamente irían juntos a cenar.

Quizá, esperaba, también pudieran comer juntos, y desayunar, y luego volver a cenar.

Y quizá también, más tarde, Kakashi podría comprar más pasadores bonitos para que Gai pudiera modelarlos para él.


	9. Algunas veces

La primera vez son demasiado jóvenes para que pudiera decir algo. Es una tonta carrera, Gai es insistente como siempre. Imprudente y ruidoso más de lo que debería considerarse natural.

Es algo que ocurre como cualquier otra de las cosas que pasan por su vida como finos hilos entre la levedad de su rivalidad.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Gai supera su propio grado de ímpetu y termina cayendo desde la punta del árbol hasta el suelo en un descuido.

Había quedado tirado e inconsciente contra las piedras. Demasiado débil como era, Kakashi había dudado de su bienestar y en un grito había llamado su nombre desde la punta.

Corriendo a través del bosque Kakashi carga a Gai en su espalda de regreso a la aldea por un camino cubierto de piedras y maleza.

A la mitad del camino Gai despierta y entre berrinches pide a Kakashi que lo baje, al mismo tiempo llora sobre su espalda y lo abraza.

Él no lo hace, en pocos minutos llegan a la aldea, a la puerta del hospital.

Sobre la marca de las uñas de Gai sobre sus brazos, Kakashi todavía puede escuchar el ruido de su llanto y la ligereza de su cuerpo entre el espacio de sus manos.

*

La segunda vez que ocurre ambos están cerca de los veintidós. Es idea de Gai, como otras veces. _Una competencia de alcohol,_ suelta sobre su oído y lo arrastra al bar antes de que Kakashi pudiera soltar algo molesto sobre lo tonto que es.

Acepta porque la curiosidad lo tienta, porque conoce demasiado sobre Gai para poder saber que definitivamente _perderá_.

Gai termina en el suelo, está demasiado ebrio para poder hacer algo más allá de su esfuerzo increíble por respirar. Kakashi puede ver sobre él la escena, las risas de otros, los ojos de Gai dispersos abriéndose para mirarlo y decirle algo antes de jadear y volver a azotar su propio cuerpo.

Kakashi no hace otra cosa más que suspirar y resignarse. Parece molesto, pero secretamente sonríe cuando el silencio los inunda y todo lo que queda por hacer ahora es tener que llevarse a Gai de ese lugar.

Kakashi lo levanta, lo carga en su espalda con algo de delicadeza y luego emprende el camino a su departamento sobre la calle sin estrellas. El conocimiento de que Gai confía en él lo hace sentir cálido. Le gusta eso.

Años más tarde, Kakashi todavía puede recordar el aliento de Gai sobre su oído y el peso del cuerpo de Gai sobre su hombro cuando se quedó dormido.

*

La tercera vez que sucede son demasiado viejos. Gai no ha cambiado nada, su imprudencia lo guía a donde va y Kakashi simplemente ha dejado de contar las veces que Gai lo arrastra a nuevos desafíos sin decir siquiera de qué se trataban.

Es sobre sí mismo en esta ocasión. Kakashi está ahí porque de alguna manera ahora _siempre_ está ahí. Con los ojos fijos en su silueta, Kakashi nota el gesto, incluso cuando es solo un parpadeo y Gai lo oculta rápidamente detrás de una sonrisa rápida, aunque demasiado falsa.

 _Me duele._ Es todo lo que Gai silba antes de que Kakashi pueda rodar los ojos y suspirar.

La idea de esta vez fue una caminata de recuperación por el bosque. Una estupidez cuando se dan la vuelta y no saben dónde están, cuando Gai ha abandonado su silla de ruedas a mitad de la aldea para entrar en un desafío absurdo y arriesgado sobre sí mismo. 

Kakashi no lo piensa ni siquiera. De rodillas sobre el suelo le indica que suba a su espalda y Gai se cuelga de su cuello antes de comenzar a avanzar lentamente de regreso a su hogar.

Esta vez Kakashi ríe cuando lo hace. Sus dedos entrelazándose al frente, la respiración de Gai contrayéndose contra su mejilla y la seda de su cuerpo cuando se inclinó hacia a un lado hacen calentar su cuerpo.

El corazón de Kakashi late con fuerza y bajo la piel de sus dedos percibe las piernas de Gai tensándose a su alrededor.

Segundos después, Kakashi se obliga a sí mismo a no pensar en el ritmo de su respiración, en la forma de sus manos, en el sonido de sus suaves gemidos cada vez que Kakashi aprieta demasiado fuerte, aunque solo por unos momentos antes de entrar en armonía una vez más.


	10. Rechazo

Cuando Kakashi levanta la cabeza, la mujer lo mira un momento más con una súplica vergonzosa, casi patética. Su gesto se tuerce como si fuera a llorar pero él solo niega y se aparta.

 _Lo siento._ Murmura y le da la espalda. No sabe si ella se va. No lo sigue, sin embargo, y eso basta para que Kakashi pueda moverse en otra dirección sobre las calles enrevesadas de la aldea.

Nuevamente su rostro se levanta. Esta vez su ojo mira a la persona que lo espera en la esquina y Kakashi se encoge mientras le regala una sonrisa suave que queda mitad oculta por la censura permanente de su gesto.

Gai levanta las cejas, es una cuestión no profesada, es la misma cuestión que suelta cada vez que Kakashi se para delante de una mujer y esta le declara abiertamente su interés.

 _¿Por qué?_ Pregunta, _¿Por qué la rechazaste?_

La misma respuesta se escapa de su boca. _No lo sé,_ le dice, sus ojos se angostan y se pierden entre sus pies antes de que Gai se encoja de hombros y le dé una palmada como si tuviera que consolarlo al respecto.

Es la manera en la que Gai se aparta y sigue su camino lo que atrapa la mirada de Kakashi y lo hace reír.

No lo dice, por supuesto. Con un gesto cansado sigue a Gai en el camino mientras sus ojos lo observan de reojo y le murmura que es demasiado lento para todo. Gai no lo comprende, le sonríe y pronto sus palabras llenan el espacio entre los dos.

Más mujeres vendrán, hombres incluso, un puñado de cartas debajo de su puerta, un sinfín de chocolates en sobres de colores para el final del año. Pero a Kakashi nada le importan esas cosas.

Las rechazará. A todas. 

Después, cuando Kakashi deje de ser un cobarde, alguien más vendrá y se confesará. Y cuando Gai pregunte los porqués, Kakashi podrá responderle finalmente que es por él.

Que siempre fue por él.


	11. Ganador

Es más fácil de esa manera. Es simple. Kakashi se aplasta en su lugar y se convence a sí mismo de que han bebido demasiado.

Pero no lo han hecho en realidad, ninguno de los dos.

Su respiración se agita, se distrae con el propio sonido de su pecho inflándose y por unos momentos espera que alguna especie de risa vaya a salir de ambos.

No fue su idea de todos modos. Gai lo había soltado demasiado fuerte en algo que definitivamente debería considerarse como una broma, pero ciertamente no lo es. Gai se lo toma tan en serio como se toma cualquier cosa y Kakashi se ve a sí mismo temblando en su lugar como un pequeño niño asustado y demasiado cobarde.

La broma sarcástica se desvanece. Gai lo mira. Sobre sus labios aún puede ver las palabras escritas y el sonido se repite en contra de su mente una vez más.

Gai es ruidoso al respecto, Kakashi no recuerda haber escuchado una declaración como esa en ningún lado. En realidad, quizá ni siquiera es una especie de declaración como si le hubiera gritado en la cara algo demasiado cariñoso o excesivamente cursi. Algunos incluso podrían decir que Gai se ha salido _demasiado_ de lo que podría ser natural.

Sin embargo, Kakashi no está realmente sorprendido.

Es el sentimiento bajo la lengua que le pica y lo dice. _Ya lo esperaba. De alguna manera ya lo esperaba._

Aun así, Kakashi se queda en silencio y sus brazos caen a sus lados sin resistencia cuando Gai cierra la boca. Ambos en una lucha extraña de conectar las piezas.

Un escalofrío sube por su cuerpo cuando también comprende que no solo no está sorprendido, sino que tampoco es indiferente a la idea. Es una buena idea. Morbosa, extraña, se desliza delicadamente bajo su lengua en un sabor demasiado suave.

Su propia reacción, al final, tampoco es tan inesperada.

Se lo explica al hecho de que Gai pueda ser como es. Él mismo no lo sabe. No quiere seriamente preguntarse.

Entonces, Gai lo dice de nuevo, como para escucharse a sí mismo, como para no marcar una especie de vacilación o debilidad que lo hiciera lanzarse hacia atrás.

— Un nuevo reto — Murmura —. Quién es el mejor amante de los dos.

No hace falta explicar nada. Gai se detiene porque lo sabe. El silencio se apodera de su cuerpo y lo hace lucir extraño con su rostro calmado. Hay una pequeña pizca que suena demasiado cercana al miedo a su rechazo.

Es ese mismo silencio el que enciende la chispa en el cuerpo de Kakashi para poder responder.

— ¿Y cómo sabríamos quién gana? — Kakashi pregunta, su voz se hace delgada y se le dificulta respirar cuando Gai pega su frente a la esquina de su cara.

— No sé — sostiene sus manos. Hay más amor que deseo en su gesto y Kakashi se esconde bajo la sombra conveniente de su cabello.

Gai murmura cosas sin mover los labios. Ambos saben que pueden darse la vuelta y seguir, que pueden fingir que no pasó, que ninguno de los dos se sintió nunca de esa manera. Y también sabe que el silencio largo de Gai es ese preámbulo, esa oportunidad, ese paso.

_Si no crees un día que puedas sentirte de esta manera…_

Kakashi cierra los ojos. Los labios de Gai están ahora contra su rostro, interrogatorios. Es cuestión de detenerlo. Es cuestión de decir que no.

Pero Kakashi se ve a sí mismo después, se ve en una misión, se ve entre los arbustos mientras se lanza en contra de los enemigos y sabe que lo único en lo que podrá pensar es en las palabras de Gai.

Entonces Kakashi conoce la respuesta. Él acepta. 

Es cuando despierta entre sus brazos al siguiente día que Kakashi se pregunta nuevamente qué sucedió, cuál fue el resultado entre los dos.

Cuando Gai lo abraza, cuando lo besa en la frente y se levanta a preparar el desayuno, Kakashi siente que ganó. Está seguro de que es él quien realmente estaba ganando algo _muy_ valioso entre los dos.

Pero incluso si perdía, estaba a su lado, así que de alguna manera seguía ganando. 

Quizá simplemente no había un perdedor en el amor.


	12. Flores

Es justo después de esa última reunión que Kakashi puede ir tranquilamente a casa.

La decisión había sido tomada con increíble facilidad luego de que Tsunade despertara. Ella sería el Hokage una vez más y él no pudo sentirse más agradecido con esa idea. El título de sexto Hokage con su nombre rayado en la superficie se desvaneció rápidamente como si hubiera sido una espantosa alucinación.

No se siente motivado al respecto, no es su sueño. Era el sueño de Obito, es el sueño de Naruto. El suyo, bueno, en realidad no.

Aun así se siente un poco halagado, a la vez, aliviado. No hay más que una sensación ahuecada de floja tranquilidad cuando reanuda la marcha de regreso a su departamento.

Es tarde, más tarde de lo que Kakashi querría para el único día libre que le habían dado casi como una espeluznante y amarga compensación por haber muerto en las manos de Pain y haber resucitado casi en el mismo momento. Era como si al verlo simplemente hubieran asumido que morir _debía_ cansar en algún lugar.

Kakashi piensa un momento en eso, en la imagen de su propio rostro congelado y frío contra los escombros, descomponiéndose inmediatamente, llenándose de polvo como si todo su cuerpo hubiera arrastrado la arena del país del viento dentro de su ropa, bajo las uñas de sus manos y al fondo del cabello.

Aleja el pensamiento en cuanto la calle comienza a ponerse alborotada y el rictus de su propia muerte se repite un momento en la tensión pronunciada de sus brazos al pensar en el ataque de Pain.

Sus ojos giran a otro lado, al frente. Los edificios aparecen delante de él en pequeñas hileras, de alguna manera están ahí de nuevo y algunas tiendas de comidas anuncian sobre letreros nuevos o melancólicamente rotos y descoloridos que acudan a ese lugar.

El día se siente gastado, diluido como el suelo que aún luce desnudo y accidentado, las pequeñas piedras en montones aleatorios puestas contra las paredes improvisadas de madera yacen todavía en las puertas.

Debajo de su máscara Kakashi suspira. Su piel todavía se siente extrañamente arrugada, como si estuviera llena de pequeños pliegues sudorosos y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en su deseo de meterse a su ducha y descansar en su cama hasta que aquella sensación desorientada pudiera desaparecer completamente de él.

Es complicado cuando en realidad lo piensa. Había estado _realmente_ muerto, el sonido de su propio aire abandonando sus pulmones aún lo consume y teme a la idea de dejar de respirar, a volver a sentirse así de vacío y reseco, como si el agua se hubiese marchado y no quedara de su cuerpo más que un trozo de papel aplastado.

Se da cuenta entonces de que ciertamente _está_ cansado, fatigado y un poco deshecho. En el torbellino de sus pensamientos la idea de que la mitad de ese cansancio se debe a la carrera inútil que Gai le hizo hacer por la aldea lo hace bajar los hombros y suspirar.

No puede evitar reírse, es una contracción minúscula que cruza su rostro antes de que su mirada se vaya en contra de sus propias manos y un golpe extraño de felicidad lo azote.

Sobre sus brazos carga el ramo de flores que Gai le había dado al final de la carrera. Lo había felicitado por su nombramiento muy energéticamente, _demasiado_ , dirían algunos, pero Kakashi solo podía pensar que aquella manera tan original e inesperada de hacerlo es algo de lo que solo Gai sería capaz.

Demasiado ruidoso, áspero, brutal, pero Kakashi descubre que quizá son esas razones por las que acepta cada desafío, por la que su contacto lo hace arrojarse a una enredada manera de sí mismo. Se sentía libre, _honesto_. Más que de lo que Kakashi pudiera decir jamás.

Las flores son lindas aún, las arrulla en un abrazo suave contra su pecho, como si fuera un pequeño bebé que pudiera quebrarse entre sus dedos. No lo entiende, pero definitivamente no quiere eso.

El papel permanece quieto entonces, planchado, había tenido que dejarlas sobre una mesa cuando lo habían convocado a la reunión con el señor feudal pero incluso entonces las había recuperado sin problemas.

Es una de las tantas cosas que podía decir de Gai. No importaba lo alto que era, ni su cuerpo adulto y fuerte, Gai todavía era un niño, lo era de forma inquietante siempre que se paraba delante de él y lo retaba con aquella sonrisa inquebrantable y eterna a alguna nueva tontería, demasiado inocente a pesar de su edad, a pesar de las misiones, del dolor, de la _muerte_.

Gai es así, Gai es Gai. Kakashi quiere creer que siempre lo será y esa idea lo tranquiliza. Necesita que Gai siga siendo así porque alguien tiene que creer en esa chispa renovadora de vida y confianza que de alguna manera logra motivar a los demás.

Un suspiro sale de sus labios al mismo tiempo que su pecho se aplasta en una cálida sensación. Es solo agradecimiento, se dice, es solo la sensación de paz que Gai le inspira la mayoría del tiempo, es su habilidad sorprendente de hacer que pueda relajarse y tontear de esa manera a mitad de una crisis y una inevitable y próxima guerra.

Kakashi se contrae con eso, con el miedo y la incertidumbre que lo atrapa y lo revuelve antes de dejarlo caer sobre el piso una vez más.

Es la fragancia de las flores lo que lo hace quedarse en su sitio, lo que lo hace suspirar una vez más en contra del recuerdo de las palabras de Gai, de sus manos contra sus hombros, de cosas tontas que había dicho y hecho, de momentos dulces y atentos que iban y venían a través de las cosquillas de su cuerpo.

Reprime un gemido cuando un nudo se tensa detrás de su garganta y reconoce el hilo delgado desde el fondo de su estómago hasta el centro de sus piernas.

Es solo cansancio, se repite antes de seguir, después de todo se trata de Gai y no tiene un punto sobre nada que decir al respecto sino un simple y suave encogimiento de hombros y un murmullo que arrastra un agradecimiento.

Es el roce de las palabras que lo hacen detenerse en una esquina. De vez en cuando, es inevitable para él o para cualquier ninja no ser entrometido al respecto de las conversaciones y los asuntos privados de los civiles que cruzan alrededor.

Él no es la clase de hombre que se inmiscuye en eso. Ser ninja brinda siempre habilidades de visión y oído que permiten estar escuchando _demasiado_ la mayoría del tiempo y se obligaba a sí mismo a mantener su vista en otro lado mientras la gente común se creía rodeada de _privacidad_. Ciertamente, no lo era en absoluto. No lo era casi siempre, especialmente con un ex ANBU como había sido él alguna vez.

Ocasionalmente Kakashi todavía se detiene a escuchar esas charlas. Le entretienen, otras veces se siente simplemente lo suficientemente aburrido para ceder a las voces que truenan suavemente a su alrededor.

Esta vez, sucede como un estallido.

— ¿En serio te las dio? — es la voz de una chica, emocionada, alegre, se pega a su amiga y señala lo que lleva sobre los brazos mientras pasan a su lado.

Como de costumbre, Kakashi no las mira de frente, por alguna razón es incapaz de mirar detrás de una mujer como la mayoría de sus compañeros y su reacción nula lo arrastra siempre fuera de aquella actitud humillante de un perro babeando detrás de ellas.

Lo que hace que se detenga no es la voz fuerte, ni la pregunta, ciertamente Kakashi habría seguido caminando si no hubiera encontrado sobre una de las dos chicas una extraña imagen mimética.

— Sí, es tan romántico, ¿no? — suelta risueña, sus mejillas sonrojándose cuando le muestra el ramo de flores sobre sus brazos — Pero, ¿crees que significa que le gusto?

La primera chica ríe, parece a punto de tropezar de la nada y luego se vuelve a su amiga para susurrar. Error. Kakashi la escucha lo suficiente y se queda quieto justo detrás de la barda, casi demasiado ansioso como su vecina por saber un chisme _jugoso_.

— ¡Claro que lo hace! — casi respira sobre su amiga — Nadie haría eso si no _te ama_ , ¿sabes?

— ¿Eso crees? — la chica se encoge, su rostro demasiado enrojecido ahora la hace lucir brillante y abraza las flores con una ternura inusual.

No hace falta girar la mirada para saber que es la misma forma en la que él mismo está sosteniendo las flores, la misma ternura, el mismo cuidado, la misma extraña tensión en los dedos como si temiera a arruinarlas, como si sonara alguna alarma extraña que le anunciara que se la podía llevar el viento.

Kakashi traga, las palabras de la chica suenan en su cabeza en un extraño eco y el tirón repentino en su pecho vuelve a aparecer y lo presiona contra la garganta hasta que pierde unos momentos el aliento.

Hace una mueca ante la sensación que se revuelve en su pecho y se encoge de hombros en un intento de demostrarse a sí mismo lo poco que le importa. Pero, en verdad, las palabras susurrando aun sobre su agudo oído lo hicieron sentir inexplicablemente nervioso ante la perspectiva.

 _Solo son unas tontas flores._ Se dice y niega, reanuda su marcha y siente el impulso estúpido de bajar la mano con ellas de forma descuidada o incluso de arrojarlas al primer basurero solo para confirmar.

La sonrisa de Gai en el fondo de su pensamiento lo detiene. _¡Felicidades!,_ había gritado, incluso ahora puede escuchar el ruido particular de su llanto y la calidez de sus manos contra sus hombros que se volvieron increíblemente pesadas de alguna manera cuando lo tocó.

 _¡El compartir algo como eso no es nada que no podamos manejar!_ Se dice a sí mismo con la propia voz de Gai y una nueva sonrisa asalta su rostro, una torcida y un poco avergonzada mientras apresura su camino a casa.

— ¡Ey! — la voz que suena a su lado lo estremece y Kakashi no puede evitar la mano que aterriza sobre su hombro de forma demasiado _familiar_ para su gusto —. Escuché que te hicieron Hokage, pero luego simplemente Tsunade despertó.

Kakashi gira apenas. Anko lo mira con una sonrisa incierta un poco _demasiado_ cerca para su comodidad.

— Sí, así fue — dice y sonríe forzadamente, se pregunta si podrá solo darse la vuelta y marcharse pero la mano de Anko sigue como un tronco _raro_ sobre su brazo lo obliga a quedarse en su lugar.

— Es bueno, aunque creo que harías un buen trabajo — sus palabras son sinceras y Kakashi asiente con un poco de amabilidad antes de intentar escapar.

— Gracias — Kakashi murmura, se mueve un poco y planea deslizarse debajo de su agarre lo suficientemente veloz para poder desprenderse de aquella mujer.

— Qué lindas flores, Gai fue demasiado atento contigo esta vez — la frase detuvo su huida y su respiración al mismo tiempo.

La calidez de la mano de Anko se volvió como una gota de ácido y las flores bailotearon en sus brazos flácidas como una extraña y colgante lengua extra.

Como si estuviera enrojecido por la fiebre, Kakashi sintió su propio calor y apartó el rostro con delicadeza, como si ciertamente pudiera disimular su nerviosísimo incluso cuando no estaba seguro de que si Anko podía notarlo en primer lugar.

— ¿Cómo supiste que fue Gai? — la pregunta se desliza antes de que pueda detenerla con el filo de sus dientes, se diluye de forma urgente en contra de su deseo y Kakashi puede sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo protestar.

Anko arquea una ceja y parece por unos momentos un poco distraída antes de reír por lo bajo y suspirar.

— Porque _es_ Gai — su respuesta no dice mucho y Anko finalmente baja la mano, esta vez, sin embargo, Kakashi no se va, como si estuviera lo suficientemente tentado de escuchar hasta el final — Quiero decir, todos sabemos cómo es él, y como es él _contigo_. Es solo una de esas cosas que haría Gai, ¿no? — Anko se ríe — Darle flores a un amargado como tú, ¡es algo que solo Gai pensaría!

Su risa se alarga, es ácida y en última instancia también resulta cruel.

Kakashi quiere callarla, o alejarla, o callarse a sí mismo porque lo único que puede escuchar ahora es el golpe de su corazón tirando de sus venas y levantándose sobre todos sus pensamientos como el rugido de un hirviente río.

Las palabras de la chica se repiten en su cabeza y una idea abrumadora lo azota cuando se pregunta si todos en la aldea lo _saben_ de alguna manera, si al mirarlo cargar de esa forma un ramo de flores saben que se las regaló Gai, que quizá incluso alguien lo señala y lo compara con cualquier otra chica _enamorada_.

Reprime un quejido cuando cae sobre su cabeza esa idea. Él no era una chica enamorada, él no llevaba ese regalo con ninguna ilusión. Por supuesto, más importante que todo eso, Gai no le había dado las flores porque sintiera algo de ese tipo por él, ellos eran amigos, eternos rivales, como solía decirle. El detalle era un regalo como tantos, nada especial, nada fuera de lo excéntrico que era Gai, no significaba que lo amaba… ¿verdad?

— Tranquilo — Anko lo palmea en el hombro desagradablemente fuerte — No tienes por qué preocuparte, todos sabemos muy bien como es él — le guiña el ojo, hay malicia en su gesto y el dejo suave de una insinuación — Quiero decir, ustedes han sido amigos desde siempre, y si alguno de los dos fuera una chica, bueno, esto se hubiera puesto _raro_ hace mucho tiempo — ríe entre dientes antes de apartarse una vez más — Pero ustedes dos son chicos, ¿no? Así que…

No termina sus palabras, solo se encoge y le dedica otra sonrisa un tanto mordaz.

Ella finalmente se despide en un breve gesto con la mano suelta y los dedos enroscados suavemente antes de partir por la calle como si nada, como si no hubiera dejado a Kakashi con las emociones revueltas a mitad de la cabeza presionando dolorosamente su pecho.

Los rumores ya eran lo suficientemente malos. Kakashi había oído cosas sobre ellos _todo_ el tiempo desde que iba en la academia. Tonterías absurdas que generalmente solo involucraban a Gai.

Su reacción era simple, una repetición insistente.

_No pasa nada. Ignóralos. Tú sabes que no son verdad._

¿Y no era verdad?

Parpadea, su respiración se siente un poco agitada pero se obliga a sí mismo a mantener la respiración y seguir caminando mientras ignora todos aquellos ojos que en reparan en él en algún momento, que parecen saber _algo_ más, que a sus ojos parecen susurrar secretos y conjeturas que son más un hecho bizarro que una interrogación real.

Es casi un milagro cuando llega a su departamento, como si incluso después de todo eso hubiera tenido que correr fuera de una idea que lo perseguía, que lo hacía sentirse incómodo consigo mismo, atrapado, _exhibido_.

_Nadie haría eso si no te ama._

La voz se repite incansable, la posibilidad abriéndose como un extraño hoyo lo hace sentir raro y vagamente furioso.

Lo primero que intenta es arrojar las flores lejos, tanto como aquel punzante dolor en su pecho, y dedicarse a leer con el sonido de la televisión de fondo para no dejar arrastrar sus pensamientos hacia ningún lugar.

Sus manos se mueven, sus pies se arrastran, cuando Kakashi mira al frente ha puesto el ramo en un florero de cristal lo suficientemente lindo como para contrastar en el pequeño comedor austero de su hogar.

Es inútil. Deshacerse de ellas es cruel, injusto, _cobarde_. Kakashi sabe que no puede hacerle eso a Gai, que no puede hacérselo a sí mismo y se queda detenido frente a la mesa mirando las flores mientras lo considera, mientras escucha su corazón latiendo, mientras se siente emocionado y exaltado, aunque ciertamente no puede explicar _por qué._

Había una línea pintada delante de sus pies, se sentía al borde de un precipicio, de un voladero hacía _algún_ lugar desconocido y Kakashi no quería cruzar esa línea. No podía. Y sin embargo, la veía, el vértigo apretando su estómago y doblándole las costillas hacia adentro mientras pensaba en Gai, tan extraño como eso probablemente era.

Sisea y aprieta los ojos, el olor de las flores sigue sobre sus manos y Kakashi olfatea el aire un poco para llenarse los pulmones de su aroma, para imaginar el rostro de Gai delante de la mesa con sus ojos oscuros, con aquella tranquila desesperación en sus pupilas llenas de aquel fuego extraño y ensordecedor.

_Nadie haría eso si no…_

La línea se repite, sus dedos alcanzan la orilla de su ropa y Kakashi cierra los ojos mientras piensa en la carrera, en su piel suave, en sus músculos marcados, en las cicatrices que llevaba impresas creciendo y arrastrando junto con él.

De repente Kakashi quiere tocarlo, acariciar su mejilla, su rostro, sus facciones angulosas mientras suaviza con la punta de sus dedeos su expresión. Sabe que no puede, lo sabe mientras su mano hurga en su ropa interior y encuentra el objetivo.

Aprieta los párpados cuando toca su erección, cuando se da cuenta que se ha vuelto un experto en las expresiones de Gai y puede recrear una a una dentro de su cabeza, cuando encuentra el ansia en sus ojos estrellados, en la efusividad de sus manos.

Por un momento, Kakashi encuentra a Gai delante como si fuera real a través de las flores, bebiendo de la vista, su lengua entre sus labios asomándose en un tono débilmente indecente.

Quería pensar en eso, en la forma en la que había estudiado su rostro por años, en la manera en la que se había quemado en su memoria, tal y como fue, como estaba ahora, mirándolo con ojos soñadores, con regalos, con expresiones, con esa forma de poder levantarse delante siendo un hombre que claramente no conoce ningún concepto de vergüenza, que era capaz de hacerlo suspirar.

Es cuando lo mira a través de los pétalos que encuentra aquella sonrisa demasiado crédula, soñadora, pacifica, desvergonzada, que Kakashi recibe todas las señales, que pisa el borde, que aprieta más duramente la erección contra su mano temblorosa y áspera imaginando que era la de _alguien_ más.

Y tal vez entonces Kakashi lo envidia, un poco, algunas veces. Imágenes desenfocadas flotando en su mente, restos borrosos de una fantasía o de algún lejano sueño roto.

Sus labios se abren cuando su cuerpo se tensa y se relaja. Jadea, es su nombre el que brota y se muerde los labios para prohibirse gritar.

No tiene tiempo de disfrutar el suave cosquilleo de su abdomen. Se limpia el resultado de su placer nerviosamente contra la parte interna de su camisa antes de sentir un nuevo tipo de calor, esta vez solo un dejo de muda vergüenza.

No hay incomodidad, lo que queda saboreando a Kakashi es una luz demasiado extraña y apagada que no contiene una conclusión real.

Entre las flores que se agitan con el suave viento y el pequeño jarrón que brilla descolorido contra la lámpara, Kakashi comprende la situación. Todos se equivocaban, todos tenían razón.

_Nadie haría eso si no te ama._

_Pero ustedes dos son chicos, ¿no?_

Recargado en la encimera de su cocina, Kakashi siente que necesita una respuesta _real_ de Gai, no sabía porque importaba, solo sabía que la quería, que la necesitaba. Oírlo de sus propios labios, sentirlo con sus propias manos…

¿Por qué le había dado las flores en primer lugar? ¿Por qué hacía todas esas cosas si no fuera esa la respuesta?

La luz incolora lo cubrió, afuera el atardecer se volvía nublado y se rompía contra las persianas de su habitación.

Entonces pensó en todas esas cosas. El toque del cuerpo de Gai, entrañable y seguro, agrietándose en su soledad, en la _imposibilidad_.

Delante de él, algunos pétalos cayeron a su mesa.


	13. De aquí en adelante

Es una especie de larga historia, confusa, Kakashi la cuenta en un punto justo antes de comenzar a ir hacia atrás.

Supone que comenzó cuando Gai simplemente lo decidió por los dos. Su pose de chico bueno brilló delante de la puerta de Kakashi cuando sencillamente se plantó ahí con una maleta colgando en su mano derecha.

Son muchas razones, dice Gai, pero cuando Kakashi lo piensa detenidamente no puede repetir ninguna de ellas. Todos son breves pedazos de una historia en concreto que posiblemente no la hay en realidad.

La casa de Gai es vieja y decide simplemente venderla. No lo hace de la forma en la que todos lo hacen, Gai solo se deshace de ella en un par de papeleos simples que no lo benefician pero solo se encoge de hombros mientras suelta un par de pretextos breves sobre la ubicación o el calor.

Kakashi solo asiente distraídamente mientras Gai dice que será temporal. No lo nota, sus ojos pegados en las páginas de su libro evitan el rostro de su compañero cuando arrastra sus cosas adentro.

Es natural que Gai recurra a él, son amigos y hacían misiones juntos todo el tiempo. El sonido de las constantes conversaciones unilaterales de Gai siendo la fuente de alguna especie de conexión que puede que realmente esté puesta en algún lugar detrás de su cabeza.

Kakashi solo lo deja, Gai cuenta una historia sobre su padre mientras se acomoda en la habitación de Kakashi con naturalidad escalofriante y casual, ninguno de los parece demasiado preocupado cuando Gai se instala entre los muebles de su casa, por lo que no le molesta en realidad.

Gai lo intenta un par de veces, los rollos de folletos sobre sus manos y la idea de algunos buenos lugares con departamentos y visitas a ellos mientras hablaba sobre la posibilidad de pintar las paredes de verde brillante.

Pero entonces, cuando Gai no tiene un departamento en los próximos días parece simplemente olvidar mencionarlo y… entonces Gai no se muda.

Comienza a llenar de cosas la casa al primer parpadeo. Pequeños detalles, casi minúsculos, un montón de fruta en la mesa y accesorios casi aleatorios que comienzan a aparecer por todo el lugar frente a su mirada falsamente distraída hasta que todas las cosas de Gai terminan por aparecer y migrar a la casa de Kakashi.

Cómo pasó de la mudanza de Gai a su departamento a todo lo demás es un poco más difuso, menos claro, quizá incluso no tiene modo de expresarlo.

Gai es un ninja energético, alegre, escandaloso, visual, _extremadamente_ visual, entonces, cuando Kakashi nota que Gai lleva todo ese tiempo conteniéndose e intentando ser discreto, lo que representaría un récord para Gai, Kakashi simplemente se sienta frente a él y le dice que haga lo que quiera.

Gai no necesita más palabras, solo agradece en una sonrisa amplia, su risa suena un poco alta entre la habitación y tras dar unas pequeñas palabras motivacionales todo sobre él regresa a la normalidad.

Cuando Kakashi vuelve a casa se queda sentado mientras Gai da vueltas en la cocina, sigue el sonido de los cuchillos, el olor dela comida, Gai muerde la fruta entre sus dedos mientras se mueve de un lado a otro por las habitaciones y luego lleva para Kakashi su comida favorita y una franela para que pueda descansar en comodidad.

Kakashi solo asume que es amable, o que es Gai, no tiene muchas explicaciones al respecto como nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor y solo puede quedarse quieto.

Le cuesta dos semanas darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Es el momento en el que Kakashi abre los ojos y algo dentro de su cabeza simplemente lo hace entender que llevan todos esos días durmiendo en la misma cama.

A Kakashi no le importa lo que piense la gente o lo que incluso podría concederse como una idea que se da por sentada en alguna situación particular. No es una sorpresa completa entonces cuando él mismo se lo plantea, supone qué es el hecho de que estén en un departamento juntos, o quizá en realidad sea la mano de Gai sobre su cintura en las mañanas, su respiración cálida y cercana sobre su hombro, el disimulado roce de su boca contra su nuca antes de levantarse una vez más.

La idea se desliza embarazosa debajo de su piel cuando un día se recuesta contra el pecho de Gai y este lo rodea por la cintura y descansa su cabeza contra la suya.

— ¿Está todo bien? — pregunta Gai, su voz ronca, adormilada, sus dedos fuertes se entrelazan delante de su cuerpo en una prisión reconfortante y cálida.

— Sí — Kakashi concede y niega para sí mismo.

Entonces simplemente se gira esa misma noche y lo abraza, la mano de Gai descansa en su espalda y sus dedos le regalan una caricia disfrazada.

Kakashi a veces parece confundido por su vida. Sus pies se mueven en una dirección antes de terminar en otra de alguna manera y cuando se detiene en contra de su propia puerta no puede evitar pensar que ya no es más su casa, sino la casa de los dos, o un hogar, no sabe cómo llamarlo, nunca antes había tenido un auténtico hogar.

Es solo ser amigos, se repite constantemente, el ruido suave de la voz de Gai cantando desde la siguiente habitación inunda sus oídos y de pronto Kakashi puede sentir tranquilidad.

La situación se vuelve cómoda y esponjosa en algún momento. Mejora mucho con el tiempo. Al principio Gai le permite algunas cosas, le da privacidad, su boca evitando conversaciones como para ahorrar saliva mientras se separan en la esquina de las habitaciones o se dan un momento breve para descansar.

Después simplemente todo se revuelve, Gai prepara el té y Kakashi lo bebé desde sus manos hirvientes. Sus yemas sobre su espalda cuando van a la ducha, las constantes miradas, Gai comienza a recostarse en la cama sin nada puesto solo para envolver su mano sobre su silueta y golpearle en su pecho como a una inanimada marioneta.

Kakashi no puede sino hacer lo que hacen todos los demás y asume la misma idea mientras de alguna manera realmente sospecha, al final solo puede preguntarse porque había tardado tanto tiempo en cuestionarse con la suficiente seriedad.

— Entonces, ¿estamos saliendo? — Para cuando Kakashi pregunta Gai le está dando la espalda, sus manos van y vienen entre las cosas de la cocina lo cual es especialmente anormal considerando que habían llevado comida comprada y que el refrigerador estaba vacío desde varios días atrás.

Cuando Gai volteó había una escena indescifrable entre su gesto, una idea que variaba entre un levantamiento suave de cejas pobladas y profundamente negras que le decían entre líneas “¿Finalmente te diste cuenta?” solo para terminar en la curva dudosa de su boca que susurraba un “¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo como eso? ¡Es ridículo!”

Kakashi solo sonrió y negó, encogiéndose, y Gai sigue moviéndose por la cocina por al menos cinco minutos enteros antes de que tome valor de a algún lugar y se gire a Kakashi sobre el borde de la mesa.

— ¿Te molestaría? — pregunta, sus ojos mirando minuciosamente entre los gabinetes antes de volver a él una vez más.

— No realmente — dice Kakashi solo para levantar los hombros y volver su propia vista a los utensilios de comida solo para preguntarse qué había de fascinante en ese lugar.

Kakashi le da vueltas a esa idea en su mente algunos minutos, o algunos días. Realmente no le gusta el modo en el que Gai simplemente lo asumió y sonrió del otro lado mientras asentía y cortaba en rebanadas un gran pedazo de fruta.

Para cando Kakashi llega Gai le ofrece hablar sobre ello. Luego de su silencio simplemente se mete a su cama y lo envuelve en un abrazo poco inocente, sus dedos hormigueando debajo de la piel de su espalda.

A Kakashi le toma por sorpresa su propio pensamiento y se mueve contra las almohadas para mirarlo a la cara, en su gesto está el puchero pequeño que tiene un niño propenso a tener pesadillas y se recarga en el hombro desnudo de Gai antes de volver a hacer la pregunta.

— ¿Estamos saliendo? — Kakashi se felicita por su propio tono de voz antes de volver sus ojos a Gai, quien tuerce su gesto en una angustia sinsentido antes de que Gai asienta y deposite su primer beso sobre su frente despejada, sus dedos contra la piel desnuda de sus hombros hace algún sonido diminuto, como de ficción.

— Sí — responde Gai sobre su cabello.

Kakashi no tiene modo de contarlo de alguna manera a alguien cuando todos de algún modo solo lo asumen y entre las historias de la gente concluyen en que salen en secreto desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

No tiene modo de contar la historia desde donde muchos sugieren, desde que era chunnin o desde que era genin, demasiado jóvenes, no tiene modo de entender a la gente.

Pero Kakashi no se preocupa por eso. No tienen una historia clara ni tampoco algo que pueda decir en concreto. No era una historia de cuentos de hadas, ni tampoco quería que lo fuera. Estaba bien de esa manera.

A veces Kakashi solo parecía temeroso al saber que estaba sucediendo o qué iba a pasar. Pero cuando giraba a su lado estaba la sonrisa de Gai. Y si Gai era feliz, entonces él era feliz, y no iba a generar problemas sobre eso.

En su departamento Kakashi se tumba en su cama y deja las cosas en su habitación, una habitación que de ahora en adelante siempre sería para los dos.


	14. Tiempo

_“Desde hace mucho tiempo, querías venir aquí”_

Los dos toman lugar debajo del árbol más cercano, sobre el suelo apenas cubierto por una capa leve de pasto fresco que les humedece la ropa cuando se tiran en él.

Kakashi se toma un momento para calmarse, su respiración sigue agitada, el zumbido de la sangre hace un eco horrendo sobre sus oídos antes de que pueda escuchar algo en concreto más allá de su aliento cortado y el golpe de su corazón que parece golpear el costado de su cuerpo.

Gai permanece quieto a su lado, sus manos están llenas de sangre, alguna todavía lo suficientemente fresca para manchar su uniforme verde y ensuciar el brazo de Kakashi, desde el que se había apoyado para caminar luego de la difícil batalla de la que habían salido victoriosos apenas. Había hecho uso de todo su chakra, eventualmente y de alguna manera habían podido escapar.

— Debimos haber podido hacerlo más rápido — Kakashi gruñe, al mismo tiempo una punzada asalta su costado derecho y lo hace torcerse a un lado, jadeando.

Gai mira sobre él, a su cuerpo, sus ojos diminutos parecen preocupados y su gesto se tuerce en intranquilidad y culpa de una forma tan fuerte que Kakashi quiere hacerla a un lado en la mejor oportunidad, él sabe bien que no es culpa de Gai nada de eso. No hay culpables absolutos o verdaderos.

— Lo siento — Gai concede y baja la mirada, su gesto apenas expresa otra cosa que no sea un extraño y siempre presente trauma antes de dejarse caer un poco contra el tronco del árbol con algo de pesar, al menos lo suficiente para recordarle a Kakashi que no estaba mejor que él, nadie en realidad parecía estar genuinamente mejor que él.

— Gai… — el tono de Kakashi se suaviza, la idea enmarañada de las guerras y los conflictos suena como un trueno sobre sus pensamientos pero es algo con lo que Kakashi ha tenido que vivir desde el principio. Estaban lejos ahora, tenían que seguir —. Está bien, solo… ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Un poco sorprendido Gai asiente, sus ojos vuelven a su herida a su costado unos momentos antes de mirar directamente a Kakashi con un gesto infantil y un poco aniñado de interrogación.

— Kakashi, estás herido — la voz de Gai suena un poco alterada, su tono es mucho más bajo que su habitual agitación llena de exclamación mal contenida y Kakashi resopla ante sus ojos vidriosos y suplicantes. Han hecho demasiadas misiones juntos para saber lo que quiere decir.

El cuerpo de Kakashi se tensa ante la sugerencia no pronunciada y siente el impulso de negar, de decirle que ya no son los mismos niños que terminaban hechos polvo en contra de las misiones y cobardemente se escondían en el departamento de alguno de los dos mientras se curaban los cuerpos mutuamente como gatos viejos que se lamen las heridas.

Kakashi sabe que puede llegar a la aldea con ese corte justo debajo de su protector, no es asunto de Gai de todos modos, ahora ambos son jounin y Kakashi simplemente debería poder hacerlo solo. Kakashi suspira y lo mira, él quiere decir algo de eso y hacer a un lado a Gai, sin embargo…

— Bien — Kakashi traga, sus manos tiemblan un poco cuando se mueve y desabrocha su chaleco para darle espacio a Gai de curar.

Este se mueve rápidamente sobre el piso. De un salto bastante ágil clava las rodillas frente a Kakashi y en un momento sus manos se van contra la camiseta azul, levantándola.

Los ojos de Gai lo miran atentamente mientras sus manos buscan unas vendas en la parte de atrás de su bolsa de armas. Su gesto expresa gentileza, preocupación y compromiso, una lealtad ridícula que a Kakashi lo hace suspirar y recargarse en el árbol porque sabe perfectamente que puede confiar ciegamente en Gai.

Las manos se mueven entonces habilidosas sobre su piel. Es cálido, siempre lo ha sido, el roce de sus dedos grandes y bronceados sobre el blanco de su piel, sus uñas disparejas y llenas de sangre y tierra, apenas pueden tener el control suficiente sobre las heridas sin que algo realmente se infecte. Lo suficiente al menos para dejar de sangrar.

Gai lo hace con delicadeza, una limpieza rápida antes de pasar la venda una y otra vez por su costado dejando el rastro lejano de sangre sobre su piel casi tan blanca como su vendaje.

— Voy a mejorar — dice de pronto Gai, sus manos todavía sobre su piel, presionando la herida con las manos entre las manchas de sus propias palmas vendadas y sucias — Voy a protegerte, rival.

Kakashi se encoge ante sus palabras, ante la culpa, puede saber por su expresión que Gai solo puede pensar en que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, que de alguna manera está obligado a proteger a los dos y que aquella herida no era sino un resultado de su descuido, de su error.

— No te castigues, Gai — Kakashi suspira y lo mira, al mismo tiempo es consciente de que la mano de Gai permanece sobre su pecho, sus dedos sobre su piel, emanando calor —. Estas cosas a veces pasan.

— ¡Pero no deberían pasar! — Gai se altera, el agarre de pronto se vuelve demasiado duro y Kakashi quiere protestar, sin embargo, solo lo mira y se queda quieto —. Por eso es que voy contigo, Kakashi, para _protegerte_.

Consternado Kakashi baja la mirada y se concentra en su herida, en la mano grande Gai tocándolo, en el movimiento suave y fugitivo de sus dedos que dibujan pequeños círculos sobre su piel, céntricos, como pequeñas ondas de agua en contra de los escalofríos de su piel.

Kakashi aprieta un poco los dientes, sabe que debería decirle que está bien, que lo deje, y quizá incluso alguno de los dos debería ser lo suficientemente consciente de la cercanía y retroceder.

Pero Gai parece sujetar su cuerpo entonces, esa vez con las dos manos, un ligero agarre sobre la venda planchada, sobre el final de sus costillas, los dedos de Gai lo hacen sentir un poco vulnerable y Kakashi no puede evitar sentir su sonrojo subiendo en sus mejillas como un aliento sofocante y cálido.

— Me haré más fuerte, lo prometo — Kakashi solo asiente y espera a que Gai se haga a un lado y se aparte a una distancia adecuada pero Gai permanece firme en su lugar.

Kakashi lo mira de nuevo y encuentra los ojos de Gai rebuscando en algún lado de su rostro, lo mira y no a la herida ni a sus manos ni a su movimiento, ni siquiera parece consciente de ello.

— Saldremos juntos — sigue, su aliento pesado, casi como el hálito de una bestia grande golpea sus mejillas a través de la máscara y él aprieta la quijada una vez más, sus labios suavemente separados como si pudiera realmente decir algo.

— Gai… — Kakashi traga, un nudo nuevo brota de su cuerpo y se deshace, y de pronto quiere decir algo verdaderamente profundo, quiere aferrarse a sus brazos y decirle que saldrán, que volverán de esta y de la siguiente sin importar nada.

Sin embargo, Kakashi constantemente ha tenido que mirar más allá de eso porque sabe que no es real. Podría tanto como no podría pasar.

Hay una expresión de espera en el rostro de Gai, expectante, parece a punto de decir algo tanto como parece ansioso por escuchar. Kakashi puede ver las líneas de su rostro, el suave tono oscuro debajo de sus ojos, su piel tersa y joven, suavemente tocada solo por arañones que se estaban desvaneciendo ya.

Entonces Kakashi puede verlo en contra de las cosas, casi puede imaginar el rostro de Gai torciéndose, haciéndose viejo, llenándose de pequeñas arrugas y los signos de su constante risa sobre sus mejillas. Es una alucinación suave, tentadora, dulce porque en todo caso Kakashi no cree realmente que lo pueda llegar a ver. No está seguro en realidad de que alguno de los dos vaya a envejecer.

Quiere entonces decirle fuertemente en palabras lo que significa el ardor en su pecho pero sabe que es peligroso. Doloroso. En un momento el impulso se ha esfumado y el momento se apaga. No tiene el valor, en cambio…

— Gai — Kakashi llama de nuevo y las manos de Gai se tensan contra sus costados — ¿Qué te gustaría hacer para cuando todo termine?

En una escena suspendida Kakashi puede ver la duda en el gesto de Gai, sus cejas juntas, sus labios suavemente separados antes de que parezca entender algo.

— ¿La guerra? — Gai cuestiona y Kakashi niega.

— Hablo de cuando te jubiles, ¿qué piensas hacer? — Gai baja la mirada a sus manos, al pecho descubierto de Kakashi subiendo y bajando y comprende que la pregunta es un espejismo, una trampa, una ilusión para soñar.

— No sé — se encoge de hombros apenas — Creo que quiero hacer lo que tú quieras hacer. Lo que más desees, eso quiero.

Kakashi no puede evitar reír, un poco antes de torcerse en contra del árbol. Gai es simplemente igual que siempre, desesperado por lanzarse detrás de él y alcanzarlo, o acompañarlo, o cualquier cosa que se considerara adecuada para llamar. Amigo, rival… _algo más_.

— Quisiera ir a la tierra santa — dice entre la línea de sus labios — Acaban de filmar la película de Jiraiya, Haciéndolo en el Paraíso, quisiera ir ahí…

Gai desinfla su cuerpo y se hace pequeño en contra de sus palabras que resultan de pronto hilarantes como una bofetada. Gai cuadra un poco los hombros antes e parecer relajarse y sonreír también.

— De acuerdo — su sonrisa vuelve y Gai simplemente aparta las manos de su cuerpo, aunque no se separa — Iremos ahí, algún día iremos ahí, cuando todo esto termine y nosotros estemos realmente libres… iremos _juntos_ ahí…

Kakashi asiente, asiente ante la idea de una promesa vacía. La posibilidad y la imposibilidad debatiendo. Podría pasar tanto como podría no pasar.

Y Kakashi piensa que si ese día llega, si de verdad un día puede mirar el rostro de Gai lleno de las marcas de la vejez, lleno de años, de experiencia, si los dos siguen vivos para entonces, si el universo es lo suficientemente misericordioso para hacerlos permanecer juntos a través del tiempo, Kakashi tendrá la fuerza y se lo dirá.

Y quizá, muchos años después, cuando Kakashi y Gai fueron a la tierra santa en compañía de Mirai, Kakashi había reunido el valor suficiente para decirlo. Y entonces quizá, debajo del techo de la habitación compartida Kakashi habría reanudado su conversación, le habría dicho el resto de su oración esta vez sin evasivas. Le diría la verdad.

— Gai, _en realidad…_


	15. Monstruo

Gai camina por la aldea con los hombros inusualmente hundidos debajo de su cabeza.

Había regresado de su última misión la noche anterior. Una misión de rango “B” demasiado sencilla, recolectar un pergamino a una aldea, regresarla a otro grupo, volver.

Era fácil, Gai lo había hecho cientos de veces y cuando salieron hacía tres días se había ido con los ánimos sobre el cielo, impaciente por regresar, siempre por más. Sin embargo, la misión no había resultado ser lo que dijeron.

Su equipo había sido emboscado a la mitad, un grupo de renegados que buscaban el pergamino y pretendían arrancarlo de sus manos. ¡Cómo si pudieran! Gai había estado emocionado, _demasiado_ emocionado. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta que había estado esperando para probar la apertura de la séptima puerta y cuando aquellos enemigos simplemente saltaron hacia él Gai encendió su técnica.

Todo había sido rápido, fluido, bueno. Las chispas, el aura de su técnica, el pequeño olor a quemado que desprendía su propia piel brillante y ardiente. Muy similar a un hielo derritiéndose, sangre, papel quemado, aire excesivamente caliente.

Genma y Ebisu apenas habían hecho nada. Desde atrás se habían agrupado para enfrentar a los pobres refuerzos de aquel escuadrón cuando Gai llevó toda la batalla más allá, a través de los bosques que destruía, sobre la tierra partiéndose con cada golpe y patada que trituraba a su paso los huesos y las partes sensibles y no tan sensibles de los enemigos.

Y entonces había estado esa mujer. Su rostro sangrante, el cabello revuelto sobre su cabeza lleno de basura de árboles y la ropa colgando en jirones.

Gai había avanzado a ella, sus músculos apretándose en anticipación y adrenalina, el golpe de las puertas hiriéndolo constantemente en las consecuencias de su técnica. Aun así, Gai todavía tenía tiempo y energía incluso después de haber acabado con todo un escuadrón.

La mujer angostó los ojos, y cuando Gai pensó que iba a atacar y su cuerpo vibró en algo demasiado cercano al placer, la mujer solo sujetó la empuñadora de su arma con algo extraño y deprimente, un intento muy malo de defensa o ataque, un movimiento que estaba más bien enfocado a una triste y deslucida desesperación.

— ¿Qué eres? — preguntó aturdida, sus ojos desenfocados, la línea de sangre en su boca temblorosa — No eres un humano, ¿qué eres? — su voz no ocultaba el terror, un terror que iba más allá del miedo a un enemigo. Eso era pavor mortal — Eres un monstro, ¿no? — Sus manos se levantaron, la vibración de sus brazos descubiertos llamaba la expectación — ¡Eres un monstruo!

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sus dedos apretados casi parecían crujir sobre el kunai cuando sus ojos abiertos al límite miraron alrededor, a los cadáveres repartidos, al bosque destruido, la tierra desencajada como si se hubiera salido de las placas tectónicas debajo de los dos.

— Yo… — pero antes de que la voz dura de Gai dijera algo, la mujer se cortó la garganta.

Gai todavía puede ver el momento del corte, el horror, el shock, la incredulidad que estaba aunada a un daño metal y espiritual. Pero sobre eso, Gai mira todavía el miedo. Ese terror, esa forma en la que lo miraron como si fuera algo inconcebible… como si fuera un monstruo de verdad.

Sus manos tiemblan con ese pensamiento. El olor a sangre todavía impregnado sobre sus fosas nasales. La sangre de todos esos que mató. Con sus manos. Un enorme cráter destruido por su fuerza, los rostros horrorizados de Genma y Ebisu cuando lo alcanzaron, cuando miraron la escena y de forma difícil intentaron disimular su sorpresa y su temor, el miedo que le tenían, la aversión.

Gai alcanza finalmente el límite del campo de entrenamiento. Es silencioso, amplio, y sentado debajo de un árbol encuentra la figura de Kakashi, quien ya lo estaba esperando.

Intenta lanzar los pensamientos a otro lado cuando ve a su rival. Una sonrisa colgándose a sus labios se forma y sus pies se deslizan más rápido hasta llegar a su punto de reunión.

— Kakashi — Gai saluda, un poco disgustado cuando su saludo suena más apagado de lo que esperaba sonar.

— Oh, Gai — Kakashi apenas lo ve, sobre sus manos sostiene uno de esos libros sucios y se queda quieto en su lugar sobre el pasto, recargado en el tronco marrón.

Gai suspira un poco al respecto, esa había sido una reunión para entrenar y retarse, pero frecuentemente Kakashi solo se quedaba ahí sentado mientras Gai se ejercitaba o los retos se volvían en alguna aburrida caminata por los alrededores.

Sin peleas, Gai simplemente se sienta a su lado, su mirada deslizándose larga hacia ningún lugar en particular.

— ¿Mnh? — Kakashi lo mira sobre su libro luego de unos segundos, su ceño suavemente hundido aparece y se enfoca en Gai — ¿Sin discusiones? — dice intentando sonar bromista, pero al notar la poca reacción de Gai vuelve a picar — ¿Pasó algo?

— No — Gai sonríe un poco pero la sensación vuelve sobre su pecho, el rostro de esa mujer, ese gesto lleno de tantas cosas, sus ojos, sus palabras, su terror — Bueno, en realidad. Ayer fui a una misión y…

Gai se queda colgando en esa línea, la escena repitiéndose una y otra vez, y finalmente aquella pregunta que lo tenía todavía al fondo de aquel sentimiento doloroso de preocupación, de miedo por sí mismo, de culpa.

— Kakashi, ¿crees que soy un monstruo? — el rostro de Kakashi se desenfoca un momento, luego su gesto muta lentamente a la incomprensión.

— ¿Un monstruo? ¿De qué hablas, Gai?

— Ayer nos emboscaron unos ninja renegados, y cuando yo los ataque…

— Mh, ¿la amarga resaca del asesinato? — Kakashi tantea y levanta una de sus transparentes cejas.

Gai niega suavemente. Él sabe que en el pasado había sentido mucha angustia al respecto cuando se trataba de matar. Nunca había sido bueno para hacerlo, no lo disfrutaba, le parecía un acto vil y cruel. Pero con el tiempo había cedido a hacerlo, acostumbrarse a matar era una cosa, pero…

— No es eso — Gai se encoge un poco — Ellos eran renegados y el protocolo era exterminarlos. Lo que sucede es que uno de ellos, una mujer, ella, Kakashi… ella me temía.

— ¿Qué? — Kakashi baja el libro al suelo para girarse suavemente a él — ¿Eso que tiene de malo, Gai? Te reconoció como ninja.

— No, no lo entiendes — Gai suspira y sus ojos se desvían un momento de su rival — Ella me temía _de verdad_ — continúa — Ella me miró como si yo fuera algo horrible, prefirió suicidarse a que yo la tocara, ella… me llamó monstruo, Kakashi.

Una sombra se va sobre el rostro de Kakashi con esas palabras, algo enmarañado en su cabeza, algo desordenado y oscuro que parece atormentarlo antes de que Kakashi pueda mirar al pasto bajo su lugar.

— Kakashi, ¿crees que tenga razón? ¿Y si soy un monstruo? ¿Y si me convierto en uno? — La voz de Gai suena exasperada y ansiosa — Las puertas… Kakashi, ¿me convertí en un monstruo?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Gai? Matar es nuestro trabajo, enfrentarte a esos ninjas era lo que tenías que hacer y…

— Tú no viste el terror en sus ojos. Su miedo. Kakashi… y si yo…

— Gai — la voz de Kakashi se vuelve demasiado firme, sus ojos agudos lo miran con su fondo gris oscuro y Gai se queda quieto en su lugar — Esos ninjas mataban gente por diversión, eran unos fanáticos estúpidos, ser castigados así era lo menos que merecían. No te lastimes con eso.

— Pero — sus labios se aprietan suavemente — Pero, ¿y si tiene razón? ¿Y si me vuelvo en un… monstruo?

Kakashi niega, sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirlo también. Kakashi había visto la técnica de Gai, había estado cerca de él cuando alcanzó cada una de las puertas, y con esta última, con la séptima puerta, incluso Kakashi había sentido una honda fría de hielo haciéndose grande en su interior. _Miedo_.

Una sensación que era quizá solo un puñado de instinto hacia su fuerza, y aun así, había sentido miedo de su amigo, le había temido de verdad, y sus pies habían retrocedido un paso cuando los ojos blancos de Gai lo habían mirado como un depredador.

— Esa técnica — Kakshi respira profundamente, los escenarios destruidos por las manos de Gai en un abrir y cerrar de ojos parecen confundirse al frente — Es una técnica destructiva, peligrosa, arriesgada, deliberadamente destructiva… por algo la prohibieron, esa técnica no es para nadie, ese poder… los usuarios…

Gai baja la mirada ante sus palabras, casi desecho, esa sensación de sentirse demasiado sucio parece volver lentamente sobre él.

— Sin embargo — Kakashi reanuda, y esta vez su voz parece clara y sus ojos parecen iluminarse un poco más — Es una técnica noble. Tu padre te la entregó como el legado de su esfuerzo. Deberías estar orgulloso, Gai. Ni siquiera deberías estar preocupado. Todavía tienes el corazón para disculparte y sentir culpa, Gai, ¿cómo podrías ser un monstruo?

Kakashi ríe suavemente y Gai siente el corazón hinchándose en su pecho como un globo sobre el cielo. El nudo en su garganta se aprieta, Gai sabe lo mucho que Kakashi admiraba a Dai y entiende que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Esos hombres eran malos, no tenía que sentir culpa. Y sobre eso, si era un monstruo, ¡tendría que ser alguna clase de monstruo bueno que luchara contra el mal!

— Una bestia — dice Kakashi de pronto — La bestia de Konoha — sus ojos lo miran con ese enfoque, sin miedo, sin vacilación.

Sí, su poder era increíble, y había sido tan repentino que Kakashi había dudado y había retrocedido un paso. Pero cuando miraba a Gai, cuando miraba ese rostro inocente y hundido, no dudaba de él un solo segundo, le confiaría su vida, y todas las vidas, porque debajo de eso Gai era el hombre más bueno que conocía, idealista, amoroso, entregado, fiel, _noble_.

— La bestia noble de Konoha, Maito Gai — Kakashi sonríe con agrado debajo de su máscara, su mano extendiéndose para tocar amistosamente el hombro de Gai.

Y cuando Gai escucha esas palabras, cuando es la voz de Kakashi la que las pronuncia, él puede volver a respirar.

Ser quien era ya no sonaba tan mal. Y debajo de su mirada, con su mano suave que se sumaba al ligero peso del sol en su espalda, Gai no deseó otra cosa que no fuera ser ese hombre del que Kakashi hablaba. Quería ser La Noble Bestia de Konoha. Para proteger la aldea. Para protegerlo a él. Para un día poder también dar su vida por él.

— Gracias — Gai solloza y el miedo se va, la duda siendo un humo contra el cielo.

Kakashi solo lo mira y sonríe, ¿qué tan sensible podría llegar a ser? Ojalá pudiera ser tan inocente y amable para siempre.

Con una amistosa negativa, Kakashi se pone de pie y le extiende una mano a Gai para levantarse.

— Ven, vamos, hay que entrenar.

Y después de un fuerte asentimiento por parte de Gai, los dos se dirigieron al claro del campo.

Y el nombre que Kakashi le había dado se adhirió debajo de su piel como un hechizo.

Quería cumplirlo.


	16. Desastre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de mpreg

Kakashi acaricia lentamente su vientre y gime contra la tela de su máscara. Se ve abultado y extraño, gordo, como una repentina y desagradable erupción que lastima su vista y lo hace desear apartar la mirada con urgencia hacia otro lugar.

Aun así, Kakashi siente un escalofrío lleno de emoción cuando el pequeño bebé realmente se mueve adentro de él y patea sus tripas.

Gai está todavía en el pasillo, parado de manos y cargando una charola con dos tazas de té haciendo equilibrio en sus pies.

Él había negado cuando Tsunade le dio la mala noticia en el hospital. Era mala idea, muy mala idea, y luego había pensado en sus alumnos y la manera en la que había fracasado como profesor a pesar de que _realmente_ lo intentó.

Sus ojos giraron a Tsunade, casi rogó que lo comprendiera pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que era su decisión.

Y la elección parecía casi demasiado lógica. Era un ninja de élite con demasiadas misiones y demasiados _traumas_ como para intentar iniciar una familia de la noche a la mañana simplemente porque había estado demasiado _aburrido_ una noche aleatoria en la semana y se había dejado arrastrar por las manos ansiosas de Gai.

No había tenido suerte cuando se lo dijo a él. Gai frunció las cejas cuando Kakashi insinuó abortar y luego él simplemente se rió y palmeó su espalda mientras comenzaba a enlistar posibles nombres para su bebé.

 _Bebé._ Kakashi casi vomitó ante eso. Y en realidad lo hizo.

Se arqueó en la entrada de la casa de Gai y su vomito le bañó por completo los pies. Al menos tuvo eso como venganza.

No quiso que nada cambiara al respecto, tomaría los meses que necesitaba esa gestación y luego simplemente abandonaría a ese niño en la casa de Gai junto a una nota de disculpa... tal vez.

Pero nuevamente Gai no pensaba lo mismo, o no pensaba, en realidad. Se apareció en la casa de Kakashi con los brazos abiertos y una propuesta para comenzar los tres juntos desde cero.

El vómito había fallado en esa ocasión, pero Kakashi se aseguró de girar los ojos ante aquella línea boba y desagradablemente molesta.

Todavía se maldecía por ese momento, había sido un rato divertido entre risas y alcohol, pero ahora se estaba ahogado en las consecuencias que no habían valido la pena por unos instantes demasiado borrosos de placer.

Quizá había sonado divertido esa noche, había sido agradable la forma en la que Gai lo había acariciado y Kakashi simplemente se deslizó debajo de él y pensó "¿por qué no?".

Ahora Kakashi está encerrado en esa desagradable situación que no quería y que tampoco pidió.

Y tal vez no habría terminado desnudo a mitad del piso de su departamento si hubiera sabido que las cosas saldrían de esta manera. Y de ese modo ahora no tendría que lidiar con un bebé no deseado ni tampoco con el hecho de que Gai sigue parado de manos en el pasillo haciendo malabares con su taza de té como un imbécil adolecente y no como un hombre _adulto_ que está a punto de ser padre.

Kakashi se traga las lágrimas cuando Gai termina por chocar contra la pared y tira las cosas.

 _"No te parezcas a él"_ ruega silenciosamente a su hijo y acaricia su vientre, pero cuando el pequeño vuelve a patearlo desde adentro, Kakashi casi puede adivinar que pronto estará lidiando con otro espécimen hiperactivo más.


End file.
